EAT YOU ALIVE !
by Ninha Baudelaire
Summary: UM SEQUESTRO....Hey você, senhora muito-boa-pra-olhar-pra-mim e tudo bem você não querer nada comigo... UM AMOR... Mas eu quero você, não há nada errado em querer você porque sou um homem e eu posso pensar o diabo que eu quiser, entendeu...VIROU PAIXÃO!
1. INTRO

__

_O que você faria se seu grande amor estivesse prestes a casar?_

_Mas infelizmente não é você o escolhido..._

_Permitiria ou impediria?_

_Mesmo que ela nunca te __desse bola_

_James Potter com a ajuda de seus fieis amigos darão um jeito nisso!_

_Aprecie a historia de um seqüestro, um tanto quanto rude, amargo, mas definitivamente com amor!_

_O_

_O_

_O_

_**Ninha Baudelaire**_

_**Orgulhosamente apresenta:**_

_**EAT YOU ALIVE**_

_O_

_O_

_O_

_**Porque às vezes o amor tem que renascer das cinzas, das mais profundas feridas para ser eterno...**_


	2. Só mais um plano

* * *

**EAT YOU ALIVE**

**_"Lembre-se desta noite, porque ela é o começo de tudo..._**

* * *

Já se passara três meses da sua formatura em Hogwarts e ali estava James sentado a beira da escada do apartamento de Sirius pensando na vida. Em todas as variações possíveis de conjuntos de pensamentos um era o que lhe preocupava mais: Lily Evans ou a futura Lily Mcclain, ela era uma arma letal para o garoto de cabelos desgrenhados.

Só ficaram uma única vez e James ainda se lembrava do gosto do beijo dela, na verdade fora só um beijo e ainda por cima roubado, mas aquele simples encontro de lábios fez com que o amor criasse raízes profundas em seu peito e de lá nunca mais saísse.

A porta abriu quase depois de uma hora de espera, ali estava um Sirius galante se despedindo de uma bela loira, James riu e logo em seguida entrou.

- Nossa Almofadinhas ela é definitivamente muito bonita...

- Mas se eu bem te conheço você preferiria uma ruiva, de olhos verdes e seios bem fartos né

- Nem me fale...ela vai casar...- falou tristemente sentando no sofá.

- Sei, e o que você ta planejando?? – falou sarcástico -Oras, eu sei muito bem que sua visita não foi somente para elogiar a minha acompanhante. – falou indo em direção a geladeira e pegando duas cervejas amanteigadas.

- Nossa acertou em cheio. – falou dando um gole na cerveja

- O que você planeja fazer?

- Roubá-la pra mim.

- O quê? Roubá-la?? Pontas você esta se superando...

- Eu estou simplesmente há 4 dias sem dormir desde que aquele maldito convite chegou lá em casa... e desde esse fatídico dia não paro de pensar em um jeito de roubá-la

- E o que já tem de concreto?

- Ela esta fazendo o vestido de noiva com a Madame Rose Croz, aquela velhinha chata do beco diagonal, ela prova o vestido toda quinta feira. Estou pensando em raptá-la ali.

- Ok. E iria levá-la pra onde?

- Para aquela casa de campo que você comprou com a herança que recebeu do seu falecido tio, pois se a levasse pra qualquer propriedade da minha família logo achariam.

- Colocaríamos o_ Fidelius_?

- Sim.

- E você ficaria lá com ela? Até quando?

- Não sei...até ela compreender que me ama.

- Pontas, isso é perigoso, mais é demais!! – disse contente – É simplesmente a volta dos Marotos a ativa!

- Daqui a pouco o Petter e o Remo chegam...pedi que viessem.

- Quando pretende agir?

- Depois de amanhã.

- Nossa vou adorar ver a cara daquele idiota do Mcclain. – falou Sirius

- Eu vou adorar ter a Lily todo dia...


	3. Pra te roubar pra mim

**

* * *

******

EAT YOU ALIVE

**_...Uma promessa. Como uma recompensa por persistir com a vida tanto tempo sozinho..._**

* * *

Josh Mcclain era um bruxo puro sangue extremamente perfeccionista. Colecionava casos amorosos que mantinha longe dos olhos extremamente verdes de Lily sua noiva. Namorava Lily há quase dois anos e ela sempre se mantinha por difícil para ele, era só beijo e abraço e nada mais.Apesar de ela ser uma sangue ruim, sua educação, inteligência e principalmente beleza o conquistou, claro que além disso havia um motivo bem especial para o interessepara com Lily...James Potter...Este era o maior desafeto que Josh possuía em toda sua vida, desde crianças nunca se deram muito bem apesar de serem de famílias amigas, nunca gostara de Potter e suas manias, de sua prepotência e principalmente por ele ter tudo que ele não possuía, por isso retirara da vida de Potter o que ele mais gostava: a ruiva.

O coração é um bicho realmente complicado, e apesar de às vezes seguirmos direção completamente diferente do que ele manda ele sempre consegue o que quer com a ajuda do destino. E ali estava Lily a degustar as sobremesas que seriam servidas em seu casamento em um dos restaurantes bruxos mais famosos do Reino Unido, até que observou uma família incomum entrar e sentar em uma mesa reservada mas perto de onde ela estava.

Tratava-se de um trio, uma senhora alta de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, um senhor alto de cabelos desgrenhados e olhos castanhos e por fim o filho, um jovem de 18 anos muito parecido com o pai, porem usava óculos e ao entrar os olhares femininos de todo o salão foram direcionados a ele.Estava ali, na sua frente James Potter, a pior pessoa com quem Lily poderia se encontrar as vésperas de seu casamento.

James sempre fora um caso a parte na vida de Lily, durante os três últimos anos em que estudou em Hogwarts sempre fora alvo de convites para sair com ele, nunca aceitando devido ao seu comportamento infantil e prematuro. Mesmo na iminência do ultimo ano em que James se mostrara um rapaz mais maduro e conciso, encantando Lily com seu novo modo de ser, mesmo com essa descoberta não pode ficar com ele devido o seu namoro com Josh. Tendo apenas um beijo roubado como uma doce lembrança e um sentimento velado no peito.Terminou a degustação e saiu o mais rápido possível do local não querendo ser notado pelo trio.

Uma semana após aquele fatídico encontro estava Lily a provar o seu vestido de noivaera a prova final portanto tudo estava sendo feito como seria realizado no dia oficial, já estava maquiadae acabara de colocar o vestido de noiva, estava perfeita com um vestido tomara que caia justo até a cintura cheio de cristais. Seu cabelo estava solto ornamentando o longo véu dando uma áurea de deusa a ruiva.

Estava tão feliz e entusiasmada que nem percebeu o que estava ocorrendo naquele pequeno atelier. Madame Rose Croz estava a atender um casal digamos muito interessante, ali estava Remo e Carmita uma noiva bem gordinha e desajeitada.

- Olá, bom dia. – falou Remo

_- _Bom dia, o que gostariam? – falou Madame Rose

- Bem eu e minha noiva estamos aqui para ver um vestido de noiva para ela, né amor...

- Claro, claro – disse a noiva um pouco desengonçada

- Mas é claro que o noivo não poderá ver a noiva, correto?

- Claro, mas com licença Madame Rose gostaria de saber se há mais alguém aqui, sabe a minha noiva é tímida e eu sou muito ciumento com o meu amorzinho... – falou olhando-a

- Pode ficar tranqüilo quanto a isso, trabalho sozinha há muitos anos e somente há uma linda garota provando seu vestido de noiva lá dentro.

- Hã, muito bom. – falou Remo

- Venha Carmita tenho modelitos ótimos, sei que hum lhe agradará.. – falou a senhora levando-a em direção a sala de provas

Remo ao notar que estava sozinho puxou o espelho de seu bolso e tratou a falar:

_- _Pontas pode vir eu e o Petter vamos cuidar da velha.

- Ok Remo...valeu amigão!

James que estava parado na frente do atelier sobre sua capa de invisibilidade subiu os degraus da pequena fachada e adentrou o recinto encontrando Remo sentado.

- Provavelmente a Lily deve estar lá dentro! – disse apontando para uma sala.

- O Petter já estuporou a velha??

- Já, irei lá oblivia-la, não se preocupe. Faça tudo como o planejado!

- Ok.

James seguiu em frente com o coração a mil. Estaria logo, logo frente a frente com Lily. A pessoa que ele mais amava e desejava e a que mais temia também. Passou por diversas salas até encontrá-la, estava absolutamente magnífica com o vestido de noiva, notara james pela fresta da porta.Ao escutar a porta ser aberta virou-se rapidamente pensando ser a Madame Rose.

- Madame gostaria... – calou-se ao reconhecer quem estava ali. – Potter...

- Você realmente esta linda.. – falou fechando a porta.

- O que você faz aqui? – perguntou ainda um pouco chocada.

- Vim te roubar... – falou displicente.

- Você esta louco? – falou se encostando no canto da sala.

- Já passei dessa fase Lily, são belos três anos loucos por você.

- Potter eu vou me casar! – falou nervosa

- Você o ama? – perguntou serio.

Lily ficou calada.

- Me responda Lily você o ama?

- É Evans pra você e isso não te interessa... – falou virando-se de modo a ficar de costas pra ele. – Saia já daqui!!

- Desculpe Lily. – James falou para logo em seguida falar – Estupefaça!

Lily caiu desmaiada no meio da sala, James a colocou no seu colo e a carregou para fora da sala onde já se encontravam Remo e Petter ou se preferir Carmita prontos para irem embora. Remo alongou a capa de invisibilidade de James para que coubesse ele e Lily. Ao saírem da loja logo aparataram no Lago Grimauld, nº12 onde encontraram um Sirius sorridente com um belo carro estacionado a frente de sua casa.

- Foi fácil Pontas? – perguntou

- Digamos que o casalzinho ali ajudou muito. – falou sarcástico

- Ahhhé nunca mais eu faço isso! Ser mulher é um saco! – falou Petter

- Você perdeu no palitinho, nada mais justo. – falou Remo

- Você fala porque não foi você que usou esses saltos gigantes! Falou emburrado.

Rindo sobre a confusão James colocou Lily deitada no banco traseiro do carro sentando logo em seguida, apoiando a cabeça de sua bela ruiva em suas pernas e fazendo carinhos em sua cabeça. – Vamos gente, o caminho é longo!

- É verdade. – disse Remo sentando no banco do motorista.

Dali seguiram Lily, James, Petter e Remo de carro e Sirius de moto a caminho da casa de campo de Sirius, ali começaria uma grande historia que não teria mais volta...


	4. E quem sabe

**_

* * *

_**

EAT YOU ALIVE

**_...A fé de um ao outro e a possibilidade do amor..._**

* * *

O percurso foi longo e cansativo, como a casa se localizava em uma parte rural a estrada era de terra o que dificultava ainda mais manter Lily dormindo, mas graças a Merlin e aos cafunés de James nada deu errado e logo chegaram_._

A casa era toda de madeira pintada em branco e azul dando um ar de casa de bonecas, possuía dois andares e uma bela sacada. Sirius que comprara mas nunca tinha a visto achou meio cafona e definitivamente estava disposto a mudar aquele estilo, logo que a viu sacou a sua varinha para adequá-la ao seu estilo maroto de ser mas foi impedido por Remo.

- Você é louco? – retalhou Remo. – Não sabemos se há bruxos aqui.

- Mas essa casa é de mulherzinha!

- Você não vai ficar aqui não é? Quem deveria se preocupar era o Pontas e ele não ta nem ai... – falou visualizando James estuporar Lily novamente e colocá-la em seus braços levando-a para dentro da casa. – Acho que deveríamos fazer as coisas aqui o mais rápido possível, não podemos demorar...

- Ta ... sei...vamos. – falou emburrado entrando em sua casa.

Por dentro a casa era ornamentada em um estilo country, com direito a moveis de madeira e animais empalhados, tudo muito amplo e bonito. Possuía quatro quartos, sala, cozinha, era definitivamente bem confortável. Enquanto Petter verificava se havia algo comestível na cozinha, James colocava Lily em uma cama de casal localizada no primeiro andar da casa, era o maior quarto e ele queria deixá-la o mais confortavel possivel, colocou uma grade invisivel nas janelas impedindo-a assim de fugir e a trancou no quarto lançando feitiços para que esta somente fosse aberta pelo mesmo.

Desceu as escadas com aparência cansada e logo foi saber das novidades:

- Pontas precisamos comprar mantimentos, aqui definitivamente não tem nada...e eu to morrendo de fome! - falou Peter.

- Precisamos também fazer o Fidelius. - falou Remo cauteloso.

- Então vamos fazer o seguinte: faremos o Fidelius primeiro e depois vocês me dão uma carona até o supermercado mais próximo.

-Ta bom...o que falaremos para os seus pais? - falou Sirius

- Diga que eu fiquei devastado ao saber que a Lily ia casar que decidir vigiar... e fui para a França.. - falou pensativo.

- E o Moody?

- Inventa algo...bem eu nem comecei o treino para ser auror mesmo...

- Mas Pontas, assim você vai dar bandeira, na minha opinião você deveria ir ao treinos e ficar visivel para todos... -falou Remo.

- É lógico que vão atrás de você primeiro... e o Remo ta certo! - falou Sirius

- Pensando bem... - disse coçando o queixo e sentando no sofá de madeira. - Mas eu não posso deixá-la sozinha...

- Só vai ser pelo periodo matutino e você pode fazer uma chave de portal na casa do Sirius...

- Pensando bem, irei fazer isto e depois eu dou um jeito de sumir!

- Assim é que se fala... - falou Sirius tocando um gato empalhado.

- Vamos logo fazer esse fidelius que eu to morrendo de fome! - graniu Petter.

Fizeram o feitiço Fidelius sendo Remo o fiel do segredo e foram embora deixando james no supermercado.

No quarto Lily abriu os olhos com dificuldade, sentia uma grande dor na cabeça, virou seu corpo de modo a ficar com a barriga para cima e observou onde estava, era um quarto lindo mas, mesmo com toda essa beleza não se conformou,mal se lembrava de como parara ali. Levantou-se e verificou que existia uma poção para dor de cabeça na cômoda ao lado junto a um copo e uma jarra de água. Tomou -a, andou por todo o aposento, pelo banheiro, abriu as janelas mas quando foi abrir a porta verificou que a mesma estava trancada, em um relance se olhou no grande espelho posto na parede e se viu vestida de noiva e véu, se desesperou e começou a chorar, agachando-se no chão e borrando toda a maquiagem negra que cobria seus olhos, deixando fios negros de lágrimas cobrirem sua pele.

As lágrimas já estavam secas mas permanecia ali, sentada no chão se auto observando pela imagem que o espelho refletia, até que o barulho de passos e a porta abrindo fez com que levantasse rápidamente e olhasse para a figura que se postava a sua frente.

- Você esta bem? - disse o rapaz mascarado.

- Moço eu não sei como vim parar aqui, eu preciso ir embora... - falou desesperada.

- Esta com fome? - disse calmamente ao que a garota fez sinal positivo com a cabeça.

- Eu quero ir embora! disse nervosa e agarrando o braço do mascarado.

- Para que? O que você tem de importante a fazer? - falou se soltando dela.

- A minha vida!

- Eu não vou lhe machucar, na verdade estou lhe salvando! - falou calmo

Como em um flash as lembranças do rapto lhe passaram pela cabeça e ela reconheceu quem estava a lhe falar...

- Salvando do quê? Eu preciso é ser salva de você! - falou tentando bater no rapaz.

- Lily...

- Evans, Potter, eu sei que é você!

- Que bom, essa mascara estava mesmo me sufocando... - disse retirando-a.

-Deixa eu ir embora por favor! - falou Lily chorando deixando James hipnotizado.

- Eu não posso!

- Por quê?

- Pelo meu coração...se você casar com o Josh, ele pára de bater...

- E vai me deixar trancada aqui! Eu te odeio, seu miserável! - bradou com um ódio nos olhos.

- Prefiro que me odeie mas que fique ao meu lado mesmo que indiferente, a você se casar com ele! - falou tristemente.

- Você é egoista!

- E você cega! Deve estar com fome...logo trarei sua comida e roupas novas...

- Você vai me deixar aqui mesmo? - perguntou tristemente.

- Eu não posso te perder Lil, simplesmente não posso! - se virou, fechou a porta e desceu as escadas deixando Lily para trás...


	5. Conquistar seu coração

**_

* * *

_**

EAT YOU ALIVE

**_...Uma decisão, para ignorar ou simplesmente levantar-se acima da dor do passado..._**

* * *

Ele voltou e trouxe com ele uma bela bandeja com farta e saborosa comida, depositou na mesa localizada perto da janela e saiu do quarto enquanto Lily o perseguia com o olhar sentada na cama com seu rosto ainda manchado pelas lágrimas Quando se viu sozinha Lily se dirigiu a mesa para saborear a comida pois estava relamente faminta, escutou a porta abrir e James entrar com alguns cabides na mão.

- Bem, as coisas foram tão rápidas que não tive muito tempo pra preparar tudo. Mas comprei esses vestidos pra você . - falou deixando os vestidos e uma caixa em cima da cama.

Lily o olhou com desprezo e continuou a comer a deliciosa comida que lhe foi servida.

- Bem, assim que você se acalmar podemos ir comprar novos vestidos. - falou sentando na cama.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum com você. - falou fria o olhando de soslaio.

- Lily... - suplicou

- Já terminou? Então vai embora! - falou nervosa.

Assim que ele saiu ela largou os talheres já satisfeita e correu em direção a cama para verificar os vestidos. Eram três, muito bonitos por sinal, percebeu que todos caberiam em seu corpo pondo-os por cima da roupa e se visualizando através do espelho, virou-se e abriu a caixa, se assustou ao constatar que ali havia varios conjuntos de lingeries, todos bem trabalhados e muito caros pelo que ela podia imaginar. Ficou pensando o que significaria aquilo, o que aquelas peças poderiam denotar, mas descrendo foi ao banheiro, precisava urgentemente de um banho.

Já na cozinha estava um James comendo sozinho a própria comida que preparara, seu semblante era triste pelo tratamento que havia recebido mas, com certeza não esperaria que ela lhe tratasse com amores e carinhos após o que ele fez. Decidiu que iria ser mais delicado com ela, a trataria melhor.

Depois de tomar um banho quente e relaxante e se envolver nas felpudas toalhas de cor lilás, Lily se vestiu e colocou seu vestido de noiva no cabide enquadrando na parede de modo que podesse ver constantemente. Deitou na cama e começou a refletir sobre os fatos ocorridos naquele dia, do seu casamento, de Josh e de um garoto de cabelos por muito rebeldes que a chamava para sair na escola, logo dormiu em um sono tranquilo devido ao cansaço.

James mal dormira a noite, tanto por ter sua querida ruivinha no quarto ao lado tão perto dele, quanto por se sentir mal por estar fazendo ela sofrer mas logo esse pensamento se dissipava quando pensava nas possibilidades de um futuro bom ao lado dela. Levantou-se e começou a fazer o café da manhã, decidiu que hoje faria um grande agrado a ela. Colocou o café da manhã dela na mesinha em seu quarto observando-a dormir e desceu as escadas aparatando na cidade trouxa mais próxima...Lily teria surpresas!

Lily acordou com o delicioso cheiro que inebriava suas narinas, olhou para mesa ao lado da janela e encontrou seu café da manhã posto, correu até ele e precebeu o quão farto era, tinha frutas, suco de abobora, café, mingau de aveia e a coisa que ela mais gostava, o pão que lembrava sua infância, tinha um egg in a basket. Um pão muito muito saboroso assado com manteiga e ovos que fazia anos que ela não comia. Se deliciou e se lambuzou com a guloseima ao que notou a presença de James a observando. Ele estava muito bonito com uma calça jeans, tênis e uma camisa branca sem mangas, mostrando seu belo torso e braços.

- Gostou do café?

- Eu não sabia que vendiam esse pão... - falou tranquila continuando a comer.

- Não vende, eu que fiz.

- Você que fez? - falou surpresa.

- Algum problema em eu cozinhar? Sou um garoto prendado viu!

- É que poucas pessoas sabem fazer isso. - falou se referindo ao pão.

- Minha vó me ensinou, mas quase não como.

- Eu adoro, não o como desde a época em que minha mãe era viva...ela fazia todos os dias pra mim. - falou saudosa.

- Então farei pra você todos os dias! - sorriu ao que ela retribuiu o sorriso.

- Asim eu vou engordar.

- Bem eu trouxe outras coisas pra você. - falou trazendo uma caixa grande e uma sacola. - Espero que goste!

Lily terminou de comer seu pão e foi até ele, abriu a sacola e lá encontrou livros , olhou a caixa e viu que era uma televisão..

- Eu não sei como isso funciona, mas me disseram que isso passa imagens e é muito usada por trouxas. Achei que você iria gostar... - falou sentando na cama deixando a porta entreaberta.

- Obrigada. É um ótimo modo de se entreter. - falou observando a porta. - Você pode retirar da caixa pra que eu possa ligá-la?

- Claro. - dizendo isso James levantou-se e retirou o aparelho da caixa ficando de costas para Lily que saiu correndo pelas escadas sendo seguida por James que logo a agarrou pela cintura.

- Por que você fez isso? Tentar fugir, eu não sou legal com você? - falou carregando-a devolta ao quarto.

- Eu não sou um animal para ficar preso! - gritou batendo em James.

- Quem sabe um dia eu libere a casa pra você, mas se continuar assim tão arisca... - falou deixando-a no quarto e trancando a porta.

Ficou ali parado encostado na porta, escutando ela bater e gritar os mais variados "_adjetivos_"...Aquilo seria uma ardua tarefa...

* * *

**OBS:** Quem assistiu o filme **V DE VINGANÇA** conhece esse pão tão maravilhoso...**_Egg in a Baske_**tt é uma variação do _**Frech Toast**_ um pão muito parecido com rabanada e muito fácil de fazer...Mas é muito mais gostoso!! Quem quiser saber como faz é só pedir que eu deixo o link no profile, ok!!

Obrigada pelas Reviews e beijos...

**Ninha Baudelaire também é culinária!**


	6. Por inteiro

**

* * *

**

**EAT YOU ALIVE**

**____****...O compromisso, que de uma vez liga duas almas e ainda serve laços prévios...**

* * *

"Como havia dormido" fora isto que Lily pensou quando acordou e notou a claridade ja alta vindo de encontro ao seu rosto por breves feches de luz, levantou-se, tomou seu banho, vestiu-se e por incrivel que pareça o seu café da manhã estava posto na mesa ao lado da janela. Caminhou até lá e abriu a janela deixando a claridade entrar, encostou-se na borda e pode observar o quão bonita era a paisagem, sim, estavão no campo, podia ver as cercas de madeira, a porteira, alguns cavalos nas casas ao redor e muitas arvores. Pensou como seria maravilhoso calvagar por entre os campos mas essa ideia foi rejeitada ao perceber o estado em que se encontrava: estava em cárcere privado com um homem lindo e apaixonado por ela, ok, não era tão ruim assim, mas a ideia de estar presa a uma pessoa a qual você sempre rejeitou por diversas e bem fundadas razões fazia sua cabeça girar. Sentou-se, tomou seu desejum e ligou a televisão, talvez houvesse algo de bom para ver.

Enquanto isso no quarto ao lado um moreno lutava contra si mesmo. Sua relutância era de voltar ou não para a cidade e deixá-la sozinha. Resolveu ir, para não causar mais confusão e acabar se auto denunciando.

A cidade mantinha a mesma aparência, mas claro que em toda lugar havia um Profeta Diário com letras garrafais e em primeira página informando o sumiço da noiva do grande puro sangue Josh Macclain. James nem fez questão de ler, apenas se dirigiu a casa de seus pais para conversar um erro, no momento em que colocou os pés na mansão Potter fora bombardeado de perguntas sobre os acontecimentos recentes;

- O que você fez Jay? - Falava Laura Potter sua mã uma aparência muito cansada e preocupada.

- Eu não fiz nada mãe. Só dei uns passeios com o Remo para aliviar a cabeça e até mesmo estou surpreso e preocupado pelo que aconteceu... Estou preocupado com a Lily!

- Não se faça de engraçadinho senhor James William Potter! Eu sei que você fez algo! - Falou seu pai William. - Já vieram mais de 10 pessoas aqui investigar.

- Como assim?

_- _Saber onde você estava, oras!

- Não sei o motivo. É claro que eu amo a Lily, mas desde que sai do colegio nunca tive nenhum contato com ela.

- Mas você é um suspeito.

- Do quê? Eu não fiz nada... Quem deveria ser suspeito era aquele namoradinho idiota dela.

- Ele esta desesperado! - falou Laura

- Deveria mesmo... - falou levantando do sofá.

-J á vai embora? - perguntou Laura

- Sim. Pensei que vocês me entenderiam mas...Deixa pra lá! Estou indo pra casa do Sirius... - falou saindo pela porta da que sair imediatamente daquela casa, não gostava de mentir pra sua mãe mais era um caso extremo e se permanecesse mais algum periodo naquela casa com certeza abriria o bico.

Pensou em ir ver Sirius mas ficou demasiadamente preocupado em deixar Lily sozinha e decidiu-se por voltar para "casa". estava triste por ter chateado seus pais e principalmente por ter mentido. Logo que chegou foi direto ao quarto de Lily para ver como ela estava. Ao abrir a porta reparou Lily sentada na cama com os olhos vivos na televisão.

- Como passou a noite? - falou indeciso

- Bem. - Respondeu secamente

- Eu vou fazer o almoço, se quiser vir me ajudar ou simplesmente passear pela casa esta bem vinda. - falou saindo.

Reparando a cara triste que James aparentava, Lily engoliu o seu sarcasmo e somente disse sim balançando a cabeça. Ele estava mal e uma vontade de saber o porquê surgiu como uma avalanche. desceu as escadas observando cada movél e cada comodo da casa e o encontrou na encostou na mesa de madeira genuina que ornamentava a grande cozinha planejada em estilo country e ficou observando-o.

Estava atento ao separar os ingredientes. Seu rosto ainda estava triste mas mesmo assim sua beleza esplanecia, seus olhos castanhos estavam sem brilho e por incrivel que pareça em nenhum momento passou as mãos por entre os cabelos. Estava concentrado, seus braços fortes e ageis seguravam com força a faca com a qual cortava a carne.

- Você não quer me falar porquê esta assim? - falou calmamente

- Isso importaria? - falou não se movimentando

- Não. Mas acho que conversar as vezes é bom...

Ele ficou pensativo por alguns minutos e logo disse:

- Não gosto de mentir para os meus pais...e também não gosto de envolve-los em meus problemas...

- Ahhhh... Eles não sabem né?

- Não.

- Há muito alarde?

- Um pouco.

- Ahh tá.

- Você gostaria de voltar, ne?

- Sim.

- Você era feliz? Ele te fazia feliz? - falou virando-se e olhando exclusivamente para ela. Olhos nos olhos.

Ela ficou muda. Aquele relacionamento não era feito de uma louca paixão, apenas de bons momentos como companheiros, como amigos.

- Sim, a minha maneira.

Ficaram em silêncio.

- Posso te ajudar a cortar as verduras, já que você não usa feitiços caseiros...

- Na verdade eu nem sei esses feitiços - Ele riu - Mas pode sim, só não tente me matar por favor.

- Como adivinhou os meus pensamentos... - ela falou sarcasticamente rindo ao final.

Trabalharam em silêncio por um longo periodo mas logo as confidências começaram a surgir...

- Por que você ficava com tantas garotas? Vamos lá... - disse encorajando-o a responder.

- Bem simples, não tinha nada melhor a fazer.

- Você fala como se usasse elas, mas na verdade você fazia isso!

- Elas me usavam também Lily.

- Mas elas saiam chorando depois.

- Que culpa eu tenho de não ter me apaixonada por cada uma. Algumas eram legais, graciosas, mas não me atraiam para que eu quisesse algo fixo.

- Hum.

- E você, porque ficou com o Macclain se ele te traia?

- Ele não me traia!

- E aquela vez que ele apareceu todo desarrumado com a Belle, saindo dos jardins em um dia de festa?

- Não aconteceu nada, ele me disse! - falou ficando ruborizada.

- Vai dizer que eles estavam contando gnomos?

- Não sei o que você quer com isso?

- Mostrar que ele não presta!

- Como você também não prestava..

- Prestava...falou bem, depois de seus infinitos foras algo melhorou não foi? - falou aproximando dela, mas não muito.

- Não é possível mesmo conversar com você! - falou nervosa e se levantando.

- Claro que é. Pergunte outras coisas..

- Onde aprendeu a cozinhar?

- Com a elfa doméstica lá de casa, além da minha avó é claro. Meus pais eram aurores e não ficavam muito tempo em casa, naquela época eu era muito novo para Hogwarts e também era ensinado em casa, portanto a cozinha era o meu local predileto.

- Nossa, devia ser chato ser ensinado em casa...

- Um pouco. Você estudou em escola trouxa né?

- Sim. Quando tiver um filho colocarei em escola trouxa para que possa respeitá-los também.

- Eu não vejo problema algum nisso. É uma boa.

- Você quer ter filhos? Sempre te achei tão egoista, que pensei que queria ter sua esposa só pra si!

- Hahaha. Você realmente não me conhece, quero sim ter uma esposa só pra mim, para que eu possa amá-la e adorá-la sempre, mas quero ver crescer dentro dela os nossos filhos, uma mistura minha e dela, aquela criança feita com amor, tocar a barriga dela, sentir mexer... - falava James como se sonhando.

- Nossa... - falou Lily surpresa e encantada com aquele relato que soou tão verdadeiro por parte dele. Que sonho!

* * *


	7. E então

**

* * *

**

EAT YOU ALIVE

**____****... A celebração, de uma chance ganha, e o desafio dos laços à frente ...**

* * *

Sentaram-se na mesa e saborearam o almoço com tranquilidade. Quase não falaram.

Lily estava confusa com seus pensamentos e sentimentos. James Potter era um objeto estranho para ela. Quase indecifrável. O observava comer calmamente tentando entender aquele pobre rapaz, que se mostrava mais gentil do que ela podia pensar, atencioso, fraternal e quem sabe amável.

Depois que terminou de comer a sua carne assada com vegetais, James simplesmente levantou e limitou-se a colocar o prato na pia. Lily que o observava atentamente, respirou fundo e perguntou:

- Você gosta de mim? - disse juntando as sobrancelhas.

Ele acenou afirmamente com a cabeça, colocando as mãos no encosto da cadeira, olhando fixamente para ela. Seus olhos castanhos falavam.

- E acha que me prendendo junto a você, conseguirá o meu amor? - falou calma.

- Possivelmente não.

- Se pensa assim, por que vai continuar com essa sandice?

- Porque ficar apenas alguns metros ou centimetros de você me conforta, acalma o leão que tenho aqui dentro. - disse colocando as mãos no peito. - Um resquicio do seu cheiro... é tudo pra mim ...

- Você está louco. - disse se levantando, mas ainda calma.

- Ninguém pode ser acusado de ser louco por amar alguém...Ninguém escolhe quem amar...E juro se tivesse oportunidade...

- Se tivesse? - perguntoou interrompendo-o.

- Não lhe amaria. Nunca. Jamais.

Ela ficou quieta. Engoliu a seco a saliva. Ele estava certo, sentimentos são uma merda, entram em seu peito, tomam posse e você não pode fazer mais nada, a não ser sentir as fincadas de dor que ele te proporciona, ou talvez, nas melhores hipóteses se embriagar diante do amor oferecido. Sentiu pena dele e de si própria por nunca ter provado do amor dos contos de fadas. Tinha inveja dele por amá-la daquela forma, queria também sentir, mas não podia engané-lo.

- Eu não posso te dar o que você deseja... James. - Ela falou cuidadosamente, chegando mais perto do maroto.

Ele respirou alto. - Então peço que antes que eu enlouqueça... Tente. - disse saindo da cozinha indo em direção a sala.

Ela ficou lá a olhar os próprios pés e pensando no pequeno e desastroso diálogo que iniciou. Caminhou em direção a sala e sentou no sofá de madeira ao lado dele.

- O que você está lendo? - disse entusiasmada.

- Um panfleto das comemorações de 550 anos da cidade de York haverá shows todos as noites.

- Nossa. Essa cidade fica perto? - perguntou curiosa.

- Fica, e é muito bonita. Principalmente durante essas comemorações;há concursos estranhos, como de a casa mas bem enfeitada entre outros...

Tentando descontrair, ela pensou em algo e logo pôs em prática.

- Me leva. Me leva uma noite dessas... - pediu fazendo cara de santa.

- Nem pensar você iria fugir e eu iria para Azkaban. Definitivamente não. - desviou seu olhar daqueles olhos verdes.

- E se eu fazer um contrato. Ou quem sabe você poderia me algemar a você...

- Bem essa última opção não é das piores... - ele disse rindo. - Mas você aguentaria ficar algemada a mim?

Com um sorriso ela respondeu. - Poderia tentar, acho que seu ego abaixou um pouco...

- Então a minha cabeça não está mais cheia de titica de galinha? - ele perguntou sorrindo.

- Tem um pouco, mas posso relevar.

- Seria um encontro? - disse sério.

- Não.

- Não? - olhou com dúvida.

- Não. Você só estará dando um pouco de alegria a uma prisioneira...

- Você nunca foi a festivais comemorativos?

- Não.

- Ele nunca te levou?

Ela ficou calada, com o semblante triste. O silêncio respondeu a pergunta feita por James.

- Então a levarei hoje a noite.

- Jura? - perguntou alegre

- Palavra de maroto. - falou piscando para ela.

Sem pensar nem nada, ela deu um beijo na bochecha dele e correu para o quarto, possivelmente para ver suas escassas opções de roupa.

Ele ficou todo bobo ali, sentado no sofá.Talvez tivesse maçã do amor lá...

* * *


	8. Ser seu

**De Ninha:**

Esse capítulo foi especialmente feito em homenagem ao aniversário da minha amiguxa **Girl Storm**...hahahaha...

**Joyeux Anniversaire **

**Happy Birthday**

**Feliz Cumpleaños**

**Buon Compleanno**

Mas o brigadeiro é MEU!!

""

* * *

**EAT YOU ALIVE**

**_... Porque dois é sempre mais forte que um ..._**

* * *

Que roupa vestir? Oh duvida cruel para uma mulher... Mas para uma ruiva que continha apenas dois ou três vestidos, este não foi o problema. Foi uma catástrofe.

Colocou os dois vestidos restantes na cama, um verde e outro rosa claro e olhou assustada para tamanha escassez de roupas.

- Potter!! - Gritou enquanto andava em circulos no quarto.

James subiu tranquilamente os degraus da escada e entrou no quarto sem fazer barulho já que a porta estava entreaberta.

- O que foi Lily?- Disse calmo.

- Eu não tenho o que vestir... - Disse aflita.

James olhou para os vestidos em cima da cama e para o rosto aflito de Lily, coçou levemente a cabeça, colocando a mão direita no bolso da calça.

- E esses vestidos... - Falou devagar

Lily olhou pra ele, diminuindo em apenas fendas os seus olhos verdes e cruzando os braços na altura do peito.

- Potter... - Pensou melhor e decidiu mudar a tática ser grossa não iria adiantar em nada. - James, eu só tenho esses dois vestidos excluindo, obviamente aquele que eu tenho no meu corpo, e claro, o de noiva... E não há a possibilidade de sair com esses vestidos a noite.

James estralou os dedos e engoliu a seco a saliva. Mulheres são complicadas, afinal roupas são apenas roupas.

- Não dá pra transfigurar? - falou com pouca voz, quase em um sussurro.

Ela gargalhou.

- Impossível. Fora de questão Potter.

- Mas... então... não...

- Você não está pensando em desistir de me levar ao festival? - Disse provocando-o mordendo o lábio inferior e sentando-se na cama fazendo cara de santa.

Ele a olhou e sabia que não tinha outra forma, estava perdido, teria que sair com ela para comprar algo.

- Bem. - Disse pausadamente. - Podemos ir a cidade comprar algumas roupas pra você. - Lily já sorria encantadoramente. - Mas com uma condição...

- Qual? - Ela disse ainda sorridente.

- Que a senhorita se comporte e não tente fugir... Odiaria ter que prendê-la de novo.

- Claro, claro... - Disse enquanto seu pensamento viajava em idéias para fugir dali.

- Vamos, então... - Ele disse.

Desceram juntos as escadas e atravessaram a grande sala da casa rumo a porta principal. Após transpassarem, Lily pode ver e se situar sobre onde estava localizada e, a beleza que a rodiava. Observando além do cercado feito de madeira pintada de branco, pode ver um grupo de crianças.

- Eles estam pulando cordas? - Perguntou apontando para as crianças. - Achei que já não faziam mais isso...

- Acho que se enganou Lils... - Disse segurando a cintura da ruiva.

- Aqui sempre tem tanta criança assim?

- Ali. - Disse apontando para fazenda ao lado. - É um colégio, na verdade só lencionam para o pré.

- Eles são realmente lindos... - Disse com os olhos brilhando.

- São. Realmente são.

Falando isso segurou firmemente na cintura da ruiva, aparatando logo em seguida.

A cidade de York era daquelas típicas cidades do interior da Inglaterra, com grandes casarões e jardins, bem diferente de Londres e seu caos urbano. No centro ficava as lojas, estas situadas apenas em uma rua, a Sir Captain. Ali poderia se encontrar de tudo, desdes roupas infantis até materias para construção, era realmente diversificada.

Desaparataram em um boulevard próximo a rua. A primeira sensação de Lily era de estar livre, a segunda foi de magnetude por achar a cidade muito bonita. Andaram pela Sir Captain por um bom tempo até encontrarem uma loja de roupas femininas e masculinas que agradasse o gosto peculiar tanto de Lily quanto de James.

A loja se chamava _La Vita_ e tinha uma vitrine bastante atrativa. Logo que entraram na loja depararam-se com a atendente, uma morena de cabelos negros lisos e corpo mignon.

- Olá, prazer. Como poderia ajudá-los? - Perguntou a atendente.

- Preciso de roupas... - Falou Lily enquanto observava a vitrine.

- De que tipo?

- Roupas para a noite e roupas casuais para o dia-a-dia. - Respondeu James que logo se sentou na grande poltrona de couro em tom caramelo que jazia no meio da loja.

- Nossa... Estou surpresa! É raro maridos participarem de compras femininas. - Disse a moça com entusiasmo.

- Bem... nós... não... - Gaguejou Lily.

- Eu gosto. É muito agradável ver a minha mulher bonita e escolhendo roupas pra mim. - Disse James interrompendo Lily.

- É assim que eu gosto! - Disse animada . - Prazer, meu nome é Taline.

- Prazer. eu sou James Potter e essa é a minha esposa Lily. - Falou James enlaçando a ruiva pela cintura e a abraçando ternamente.

- Então... vamos as compras... - Disse Lily saindo do abraço como se o contato entre ambos pinicasse seu corpo.

Roupas e mais roupas. Sapatos e mais sapatos. Meias, cintos, brincos... Era desgastante ficar ali parado esperando, mas era gratificante ao olhar Lily provando as roupas e lhe mostrando os resultados, que diga-se de pasagem era esplendido.

Estava trocando mais uma vez de roupa, quando a atendente que nesta hora era mais que uma atendente, tornara-se uma amiga, falava baixo no provador.

- Olha não que eu tenha inveja ou esteja cobiçando coisa que não me pertença... Mas o seu marido é perfeito...

Lily a olhou, franzindo o cenho e perguntando.

- Por quê?

- Você ainda pergunta? Gentil e prestativo, e ainda por cima fica babando a cada vez que você abre o provador...

Lily sorriu.

- É talvez... Você tem papel e caneta ai? - Disse mudando de assunto e colocando seu plano em ação.

- Sim, por quê?

- Poderia me trazer uma pedaço por gentileza, mas por favor não deixe meu marido ver...

Mesmo achado estranho aquilo, a atendente levou o papel e a caneta. Lily os pegou e colocou dentro de suas vestes.

Após terem feito as compras e Lily ter comprado além de roupas para si, para James também, se despediram da atendente que neste tempo já era chamada pelo nome e antes de irem embora combinaram de se encontrar na festival. Mal chegaram em casa e ambos subiram para seus respectivos quartos para se trocarem.

Sete e meia da noite pontualmente Lily descia as escadas cegando parcialmente o pobre James Potter que estava encostado no sofá por tamanha beleza. Estava ela de calça jeans e botas negras sobrepondo-a e uma blusa branca simples. Os cabelos ruivos soltos chegavam até o meio das costas e seus cachos estavam soltos e largos. Postou-se defronte ao maroto e disse:

- Como sua prisioneira está?

- Perfeita. - Disse olhando-a dos pés a cabeça.

- Você também está legal ... - Disse a respeito a calça negra jeans e a blusa social branca dobrada até os cotevelos dando um ar mais casual ao rapaz, e um charme insuportável.

- Legal?

- É.

- Eu estou lindo, ok..

- Ok. - Ela respondeu sorrindo, ao que ele a agarrou pela cintura e a levou para fora, a abraçou com força aproveitando da situação e aparatou.

A cidade estava realmente linda, cheia de luminosos e casas decoradas, existiam vários palcos com apresentações de cantores locais, um parque de diversões e uma feirinha.

- Casados? - Lily perguntou.

- Acho melhor, nós não somos daqui e além do mais não é muito comum um homem e uma mulher morarem juntos sem serem casados aqui pelas redondezas.

Lily pegou na mão do rapaz e começou a caminhar, teria que ter a confiança dele para que desse certo o plano que estava planejando. Sentiu ele a olhar estranhando aquele fato, mas manteve, de certa forma estava mexendo com o que não devia e sabia que isto era errado. O coração das pessoas, o seu próprio coração, mas ele merecia, ela pensou.

Caminharam por todo o local, brincaram e se divertiram até que em determinada barraca encontraram Taline e seu respectivo namorado.

- Posso dizer que vocês estão lindos? - Disse ela gargalhando.

- Olha eu posso te indicar a loja em que comprei... - Disse Lily alegre.

- Com certeza eu quero ir...

- Olha, e a atendente é BEM simpática... - Disse James.

O grupo gargalhou e logo começaram a andar juntos.

- Vocês são casados há muito tempo? - Perguntou Chace, o namorado de Taline.

O casal ficou calado.

- Não, nos casamos há apenas dois meses... - Disse Lily.

- Nossa. Que demais! - Disse Taline. - Mas estão aqui pela lua de mel ou para morar?

- Lua de mel. - Disse Lily

- Para morar. - Disse James

- Acho que está havendo um pequeno conflito aqui... -Disse Taline.

- É que o Jay. - Disse olhando o maroto de relance. - Adorou tanto essa cidade que esta tentando me convencer a morar aqui.. - Falou dando um beliscão na cintura do moreno.

- Ahhh que bom. Espero que você curta a idéia Lily, esta cidade é realmente adorável... - Disse Chace.

- Olha, vai ter concurso da maçã do amor!! - Disse uma Taline eufórica.. - Esse ano eu quero ganhar Chace, se esforce ao máximo..

- Que concurso é esse? - perguntou inocentemente Lily.

- Na hora você descobre.. - Disse Taline piscando levemente para o namorado. - Vamos lá nos escrever...

- Essas garotas são loucas, né? - Disse Chace para James, enquanto ambos observavam suas "parceiras" irem até a tenda de inscrição. - A conheceu como?

- Na escola. Estudamos na mesma escola durante sete anos.

- Nossa. Que legal!

- Pois é. - Disse James recordando de todos os foras que levará de Lily, aquilo definitivamente não era agradável.

Depois de um belo periodo de conversas tipicamente masculinas, as garotas retornaram.

- E ai, já fizeram as inscrições? - Perguntou Ben, bem humorado.

- Claro querido. Se prepare porque o prêmio este ano é uma viagem.

- Pra que local? - Perguntou James.

- O casal escolhe. - Respondeu Lily. - Tem a duração de duas semanas com tudo pago.

- Uau. Tudo isso só pra ver quem beija mais tempo.

- O QUÊ? - Perguntaram em unissono James e Lily.

- Não. - Disse Lily nervosa

- Qual é Lily, ele é seu marido, beijá-lo publicamente não será nenhum grande problema e também agora não dá mais pra desistir.

- Jay. - Pediu esperançosa.

- O que você quiser. - Disse ele, internamente desejando o contrário.

- Vocês são vergonhosos? Não acredito! Gente isso tudo é pra ajudar criançinhas , ok?

- A cada nova dupla mais dinheiro é apostado pelos telespectadores e mais crianças são beneficiadas, porque o dinheiro arrecadado vai todo para as escolas rurais daqui. - Disse Chace.

- Mas se a Lils não quer participar. nada faremos.

- Eu não acredito. Lils chega aqui... - Disse Taline puxando Lily pelo braço a levando para perto da tenda.

- Qual é o problema? Bem você é casada, sabe beijar e fazer muitas coisitas a mais... O que é que custa?

- Na- Nada. - Disse Lily engolindo a mentira.

- Então... é só uns beijnhos, só isso...

- É. Não faz mal... - Disse amaldiçoando o concurso mentalmente.

Suas mãos estavam gélidas e seu coração ia sair pela boca a qualquer momento. Já estavam no recinto onde seria realizado a "prova" de resistência labial, com suas costas demarcadas por um número.

Taline e seu namorado conversavam com um outro casal, enquanto Lily mirava as pessoas ao seu redor.

- Um beijo, ok. - Disse calma. - Somente um beijo e você pára.

Passando as mãos pelos cabelos e escondendo o sorriso bobo no rosto, James fez sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

- Mas, e se você gostar?

- Eu não vou gostar Potter... - Disse rispida.

- Na última vez que me beijou você gostou... Então dessa vez quem pára o beijo é você.

- Ok. - Disse nervosa. - Tudo para acabar de uma vez por todas com essa maldita idéia de gincana.

Uma buzina soou alto dando inicio ao concurso.

James a olhou, enquanto ela observava os outros casais se beijarem.

- Vamos?

Ele se aproximou do seu rosto calmamente, colocou uma de suas mãos na cintura dela e a outra postou em sua nuca. Um arrepio percorreu a espinha dorsal da ruiva. Ele beijou sua testa, nariz, e as maçãs do rosto. Ela fechou os olhos e pensou: "o que os olhos não veêm o coração não sente", mas o contrário ocorreu quando ele beijou o inicio de sua boca e a apertou mais contra si, beijou seu lábio superior, depois o lábio inferior. Observou o rosto dela antes de fechar os olhos e tomar posse definitivamente daqueles lábios doces e sensuais.

Ele a beijava com carinho, com desejo e com amor incomum. Sentia um calor na boca de seu estomago que não sabia como poderia cessar, era o mesmo calor que sentira quando o beijou pela primeira e última vez, e que depois disso nunca mais sentiu nada igual. Deixou ele apronfundar o beijo, deixou ser beijada e pelo que estava sentindo, iria deixar a noite inteira...Será?

* * *


	9. e ter você exclusivamente pra mim

* * *

**EAT YOU ALIVE**

**_...Como uma equipe, preparado contra a tempestade do mundo_**...

* * *

- Vamos?

Ele se aproximou do seu rosto calmamente, colocou uma de suas mãos na cintura dela e a outra postou em sua nuca. Um arrepio percorreu a espinha dorsal da ruiva. Ele beijou sua testa, nariz, e maçãs do rosto.

Ela fechou os olhos e pensou: "_o que os olhos não veêm o coração não sente_", mas o contrário ocorreu quando ele beijou o inicio de sua boca e a apertou mais contra si, beijou seu lábio superior, depois o lábio inferior. Observou o rosto dela antes de fechar os olhos e tomar posse definitvamente daqueles lábios doces e sensuais.

Ele a beijava com carinho, com desejo e com amor incomum. Sentia um calor na boca de seu estomago que não sabia como poderia cessar, era o mesmo calor que sentira quando o beijou pela primeira e última vez, e que depois disso nunca mais sentiu nada igual.

Deixou ele apronfundar o beijo, deixou ser beijada e pelo que estava sentindo, iria deixar a noite inteira.

Perpassou seus braços pelo pescoço dele e permitiu-se inebriar pelo gosto daquela boca. Sua lingua macia brincava com a sua. O toque de suas mãos pareciam labaredas em sua pele, seu cheiro a seduzia, o calor entre os dois corpos tão próximos era reconfortante. Já não tinha mais juizo e ela já não se importava com isso...

Todos os músculos de seu corpo estavam direcionados há uma única coisa: permanecer ali, beijando James Potter para sempre.

Em um momento, retirou seus lábios dos dele para poder respirar enquanto ele com olhos ainda fechados beijava a sua bochecha indo em direção ao seu pescoço. Ela fechou os olhos sentindo as sensações que ele a proporcionava, e se perdeu no tempo e no espaço se entregando novamente a mais um beijo. Ao abrir os olhos, que resistiram um pouco devido a claridade observou a pequena quantidade de casais restantes e se assustou. O tempo havia passado. O empurrou com força, separando os corpos e o deixando atônito no meio da pista, saindo correndo por entre a multidão que assistia.

Seu único pensamento enquanto corria era fugir dali, se esconder em um buraco fundo e profundo e nunca mais ver James Potter na sua frente. Estava agora perto da roda gigante quando finalmente parou de correr e colocou as mãos nos joelhos respirando fortemente, enchendo de ar seus pulmões e tentando assim esquecer tudo que passara naquela maldita tenda.

Começou a andar por entre as vielas da cidade, pelas lojas decoradas, observava o céu escuro e sentia um vazio a preencher por dentro. Entorpecendo seu ser com tristeza e dor. Abandonada esse era o seu estado, estaria ela abandonando seus sentimentos ou recusando-os?

Andou mais um pouco e encontrou uma caixa de correio, colocou a mão no bolso da calça, tateou um pouco até encontrar a sua carta amassada e mal feita, depositou-a dentro do orificio e sentou-se em um banco de madeira cruzando as pernas e abraçando seu próprio torso devido ao frio interior e exterior, ficando a observar o show de luzes que a roda gigante enquanto rodava fazia, até que sentiu mais alguém sentar no banco ao seu lado e murmurar algo.

- Desculpa. - ele murmurou. - Eu estava preocupado, você simplesmente desapareceu..

- Eu estou bem. - ela respondeu seca.

- Têm certeza? - ele perguntou preocupado.

- Me leva pra casa.

- A Taline e o Chace também estão preocupados com você!

- Acho que eles superam. Você pode por favor me levar pra casa?

- Claro. - a resposta saiu triste.

Ele a pegou pelo cotovelo e a levou até a viela mais próxima para aparatar.

* * *

A casa estava vazia e escura, e assim que entraram ele começou a dizer:

- Me desculpe se eu fiz algo de errado. - ele respirou fundo. - É ...que... eu acho que me empolguei demais e você...também não parou..

- Eu preciso tomar banho. - disse saindo apressada e correndo por entre as escadas, deixando-o completamente miseravel na sala.

* * *

A água quente relaxava seus músculos e aquecia o ambiente, mas mesmo assim, sua cabeça rodopiava em um turbilhão de pensamentos e contradições nada sintuantes. As contradições partiam do pressuposto de como pode ela, gostar dos beijos dados por James Potter daquela maneira? Por que? Não havia razão, não havia fórmula... Sentia aquele calor na boca do estômago e o desejoso desejo de beijá-lo novamente queimar os seus lábios. Seu coração só de cogitar essa pequena hipótese ainda hipotética acelerava de tal maneira que parecia que ia sair pela boca a qualquer instante.

Como? Como em apenas alguns dias fora se apaixonar por aquele ser ignóbil...Ignóbil não,... ele tinha sentimentos e coração e já demonstrara isso para ela, das formas mais delicadas possíveis... Então por que ela estava caindo em desespero?

Saiu do banheiro e colocou o vestido rosa claro. Andava de um lado para outro em uma linha reta enquanto penteava os seus cabelos rubros. Queria vê-lo, precisava vê-lo.

Andou até a porta para abri-la e ir de encontro a ele, mas a maçaneta contorceu-se e nesse instante percebeu que ele também viera de encontro a ela. Em um momento de fúria bateu a porta com força, possivelmente o machucando, mas tão rápido foi o acesso de fúria, tão imediato foi sentimento de culpa por aquilo. Abriu a porta e foi para o corredor ainda escuro, iluminado apenas pela luz da lua que invadia uma das janelas e chamou por ele.

- James? É você? - perguntou pisando devagar no piso.

- Sim.

- Hã. Você esta bem?

- Sim. Você ainda não me matou. - disse em um sorriso fraco.

- Que bom.

- Bom?

- Não seria bom ficar trancada aqui com um defunto.

- Já que você tocou no assunto, você não precisa mais se preocupar...

- Como?

- Eu vou libertar você. Amanhã você esta livre.

Ela ficou calada.

- Pensei muito , e o que me adianta ter você aqui se você...ah..deixa pra lá...amanhã você pode voltar para a sua vida..

- E você? - ela perguntou devagar.

- Eu? Seguirei a minha vida. E você nunca mais me verá.

- Hã.

- Droga Lily. - ele disse batento na parede com força. - Será que você não entende que tudo que faço é por você? Exclusivamente por você... - ele encostou na parede do corredor ao lado da janela, passando nervosamente as mãos pelo cabelo. - Por uma vez, me olha sem medo, sem censura...Eu sei que você gostou dos beijos tanto quanto eu gostei...Eu te amo...E já não posso ficar sem você!

- Não fala isso...

- O que?

- Que me ama.

- Mas é a verdade. - ele falou triste.

- Guarde-a pra você.

- Eu sou apenas humano, feito de ossos , sangue e coração. Não sei por que te machuca tanto me escutar dizer que te amo, você não vê, você desperdiça seu tempo fugindo do amor enquanto ele esta na sua frente ...perdendo tempo se iludindo com algo e alguém que não sente nada por você... - ele disse andando em direção a seu quarto, ao que na porta vira seu corpo e diz baixo:

- Fica comigo esta noite. - ele pediu, já se aproximando dela. - Só por esta noite...Já que nunca mais eu vou te ver...

- Eu não confio em mim mesma quando estou com você... - ela sussurrou baixinho.

- Eu te protego de sí mesma - ele diz em tom baixo.

Ela não respondeu. Apenas o olhava, olhos nos olhos, e como em um transe seus corpos colaram-se um no outro. Ele segurou seu rosto novamente e hesitou por uns instantes, parecia querer decorar aquele rosto, tão perfeito e completamente corado neste momento e então finalmente pressionou seus lábios sobre os dela, de modo doce e gentil.

As mãos dele brincavam em seu cabelo molhado enquanto ela o abraçava ainda mais, respirando fortemente o pouco de ar que conseguia entre os beijos longos e cálidos. O queria mais e mais.

Uma frase rondava sua cabeça se destacando com luzes de florescentes _"Isso não é permitido...Não se apaixone...Não faça isso"_ enquanto ambos os corpos em uma espécie de dança se dirigiam ao quarto do maroto.

* * *

Toda a sua auto defesa, todas as suas barreiras se esvairiam durante a madrugada, enquanto ele sussurrava baixinho em seu ouvido que a amava, quando delineava seu corpo com suas mãos, quando retirava seu ar com beijos enlouquecedores. Como poderia viver sem aquilo? Estava louca...completamente louca... Mas o seu coração gritava de felicidade, em respostas a todas as suas dúvidas e incertezas... Naqueles braços era o seu lugar...!?


	10. Só pra mim

**

* * *

**

EAT YOU ALIVE

**_...E o amor será sempre a força guiando nossas vidas..._**

* * *

Respirava quatro vezes mais rápido. Em todo o seu corpo havia gotículas de suor. Sentia o peso do corpo dele sobre o seu e seus lábios se arrastarem do começo de sua garganta até seu queixo. As mãos dele acariciavam seu rosto, levemente, como pequenas asas de borboletas. Agora, os lábios dele, macios e quentes, faziam circulos em sua bochecha e podia-se ouvir ele sussurrar bem baixinho "_Eu te amo_".

Da bochecha passaram para os lábios em pequenos selinhos enquanto ele perpassava seus braços pelas costas dela, para mantê-la mais junto a ele, mais pressa a ele.

Não queria admitir mais gostava da sensação de tê-lo assim tão perto, tão junto ao seu corpo, de sentir seu calor, o toque calmo e leve de seus dedos, ouvir ambos os corações baterem descompassadamente, sentir-se única com ele como em um enlace perfeito, e por incrivel que pareça, de tê-lo dentro de si.

Levantou seus olhos e eles mergulharam no brilho vivo que aqueles olhos em tom chocolate demonstravam naquele momento, ele sorriu e disse baixinho nos breves intervalos do beijo que dava:

- Eu só quero olhar pra você...olhar pra você todo dia...

Ele congelou seus lábios sobre os dela.

- Não tem nada de errado em querer isso, não tem... - ele disse incerto, enquanto ela estava paralizada olhando para ele.

- Compreenda, você já esta dentro da minha pele, dentro dos meus poros e não ha nada nesse mundo que possa te lavar de mim... - ele diz, levantando suas mãos da coluna dela e as levando para o seu pescoço.

Ele sorri brevemente e morde a bochecha dela delicadamente, ainda com seu corpo entre as pernas dela.

- Me desculpe, me descupe mesmo.. - ele vira o rosto e xinga baixinho, mas ela escuta - Droga você é tão linda!

Ela sorri e ele acompanha.

- Você me deixa absolutamente louco...e eu não tenho mais controle do que faço...

Ela fecha os olhos em fendas.

- Droga! - ele bufa. - Eu não sou bom nisso...

- Em quê? - ela pergunta baixinho, retirando os cabelos grudados de suor na testa dele.

- Em te convencer a ficar... - ele disse com um olhar pidão, porém sincero.

Lily sentiu um caroço em sua garganta e um aperto no peito. Fechou os olhos pesadamente enquanto sentia a falta do peso dele sobre si, ele deitou ao seu lado e a cobriu com o lençol, ela se virou ficando de lado e ele abraçou seu corpo ao dela em formato de concha.

- Eu nunca senti esse amor...eu nunca disse "_eu te amo"_ a alguém... - ela disse pausadamente enquanto observava com atento a quina entre o teto e a parede, sentindo sobre si o olhar dele. - Nem sei exatamente o que é sentir isso, mas adoraria sentir por você... - ela falou virando seu rosto e mirando-o. - Me ensina?

Ele sorriu. Um sorriso sincero e perfeito. Colocou sua mão direita em seu rosto e acariciou com atento, se aproximando lentamente.

- Adoraria. - disse calmo, ainda sorrindo, com seu hálito quente muito próximo de sua garganta.

Ela sorriu ainda meio timida e aceitou o beijo. E tudo que era proviniente de James Potter.

* * *

Estava quientinho e agradável. Abriu seus olhos com um leve pesar e percebeu que não estava só na cama. Não fora um sonho. Seus corpos estavam entrelaçados e ela estava abraçada a ele, com a cabeça sobre seu peito, escutando as batidas calmas de seu coração. Sentiu a mão dele mexer levemente por seu cabelo, como em um cafuné, se ajeitou novamente aproveitando cada parte de calor daquele corpo e adormeceu novamente.

Quando definitivamente acordou, se descobriu sozinha na cama. Automaticamente se enrolou com o lençol mas foi interrompida por um par de mãos fortes, que a seguraram e a recolocaram de volta a cama.

- Egg in the basket, _mademoiselle_. - ele disse servindo em uma bandeja o seu tipo de pão preferido.

- Eu estou mesmo com fome... - ela disse enquanto começava a devorar o seu café da manhã. - Está a muito tempo acordado?

- Tempo suficiente para fazer o seu café e ficar te observando dormir... - ele disse displicente.

Ela o olha descrente, morde mais uma vez o pão e mastiga lentamente.

- Não creio que seja interessante ver outra pessoa dormir...

- No seu caso é , e muito. - ele fala da poltrona verde musgo situada perto da cama, onde esta sentado.

Ela balança a cabeça negativamente.

- Seu semblante...você parece tão indefesa...tão bela... - ele diz nostálgicamente.

Ela cora e volta seus olhos para a xicara de café preto.

- Você já tomou café? - ela pergunta, tentando puxar algum assunto.

- Sim.

Um silêncio avassalador reina no quarto.

Depois de um tempo, quando já terminou de tomar o seu café da manhã, ela se levanta ainda enrolada no lençol e caminha a passos leves em direção ao quarto ao lado, seu quarto. Ele a segue com o olhar e ela sorri internamente, mas demonstrando pelo rubor nas bochechas.

É quase impossível fingir. Fazer transparecer que tudo está perfeitamente bem quando não está. A casa esta aberta, sem nenhum tipo de tranca ou feitiço, e , sendo assim, ela pode ir embora a qualquer momento, pode voltar para sua vidinha de falsas felicidades, para seu noivo...levando metade dele junto com ela. Ele a observa ir para seu quarto e relembra nostálgicamente a noite anterior, dos beijos e toques, de toda a sua fragilidade, de toda pureza quase que intocável que ele desfez. Não queria que ela fosse embora, mas também não podia mais forçá-la a ficar. Mas a simples recordação dela pedindo manhosamente para que ele a ensinasse a amá-lo era o que fazia surgir uma pontinha de esperança em seu peito, como um isqueiro aceso na escuridão.

Ela toma banho, troca de roupa, penteia os cabelos e nem sinal dele aparecer em seu quarto.

Cansada, deita-se na cama apoiando sua cabeça no grande travesseiro fofo e imagina as possibilidades de sua vida. Existiam duas, ela sabia. A de casar com Josh e viver sempre à suas costas ou a de ficar com James e viver algo novo. Sabia que existia uma terceira...a de ficar sozinha, mas sabia que seria impossivel...depois da última noite.

Ela sente um peso na cama e automaticamente olha para o lado. E ali esta ele, olhando atentamente para o teto, lindo como sempre, mesmo que antes ela não quisesse admitir esse adjetivo.

Ele respira fundo e diz:

- As portas já estão destrancadas e não há mais nenhum feitiço lhe impedindo de ir...

O ar parece ficar pesado, rarefeito e um silêncio mortal se estabelece. Nem os passarinhos que costumavam cantar em sua janela nem as crianças que tanto brincavam na casa vizinha pareciam existir, tamanho era o torpor.

Mas ela toma uma posição.

- Então você desistiu? - ela pergunta também olhando para o teto, com uma voz sutil.

- Do quê?

- De mim.

- Eu nunca vou fazer isso, mas...

- Mas? - ela interrompe.

- Eu prometi que iria liberá-la...

Ela se senta na cama e olha para ele, um misto de sentimentos perpassam seu ser, de rejeição à medo.

- É realmente isso que você quer? - ela questiona.

- Não.

De repente de modo ágil e sem pensar, suas bocas estão coladas novamente, em um beijo cheio de esperanças.

Cálido. Molhado. Gostoso.

Ela sorri deitada na cama enquanto ele passa as pontas de seus dedos por todo o seu corpo tentando decorá-lo. James deita sua cabeça um pouco acima de seu estomago e sorri maravilhado, como uma criança enquanto ela começa a tocar levemente em seus cabelos.

- Eu já disse que te amo? - ele pergunta.

- Já.

- Mas garanto que hoje não... - ele discorda, tocando de leve na renda do vestido que ela trajava.

- Mas pode dizer agora.

- Eu te amo.

Ela sorri e ele a beija novamente, mas agora em uma intensidade maior, seus lábios pegam fogo e ela segura instintivamente os cabelos dele, ele segura com força sua cintura a trazendo para mais perto dele, encaixando seu quadril ao dela e perpassando as belas pernas dela ao seu redor. Ela arfa, ela suspira e ela pede para que ele pare.

Arfante e encabulada ela diz:

- Eu...eu...sou nova nisso...

Ele acena positivamente com a cabeça, se afastando um pouco dela.

- Você sabia?

Ela o vê encabulado, corando, ele olha muito interessado para a renda do seu vestido, limpa a garganta e diz:

- Eu ...

- Oh!...Eu... eu fui muito ruim?

Ele levanta os olhos pela primeira vez desde que começaram aquela conversa e sorri.

- Você foi perfeita.

Ela sorri. Um sorriso meio maroto, e o beija de livre e espontânea vontade, e, de livre iniciativa o força a deitar-se na cama, certamente com pensamentos _**nada**_ pecaminosos em mente.

* * *

Quem observasse com atento aquela casa de campo, perceberia que mesmo estando do mesmo modo, com sua fachada branca e azul, algo havia mudado, a energia da casa havia mudado...e risos poderiam ser ouvidos.

Ali dentro reinava a alegria. Dois corações inchados pressionando o peito toda vez que um olhava para o outro. Pequenos toques, pequenos contatos, pequenas demosntrações de amor, mesmo que implícitas. O dia passava tranquilo e mal perceberam que mais de 48 horas se passaram depois do primeiro toque, da primeira entrega.

Estavam ambos rindo sentados no sofá de madeira da sala, ela com a cabeça escorada em dos braços do sofá e ele deitado em suas costelas, com as mãos envolta de seu corpo.

- Não me parece um programa tão chato assim... - ele diz

- A televisão trouxa tem lá os seus encantos.

Ele levanta a cabeça.

- Não mais que você.

- Você esta passando do limite no quesito "_je t'aime_", James.

- Fazer o quê? Eu sou apenas uma criança que ganhou seu presente de natal adiantado. - falou sorridente. - E olha que esse presente foi pedido há três anos atrás.

- Hum. Permita-me adivinhar. Uma vassoura da última coleção?

- Não.

- Cremes para cabelo? - diz rindo

- Você acha o meu cabelo feio? Ruim?- falou um pouco intimidado, curioso.

- Não. É bem sedoso, apesar da grande quantidade. - ela gargalhou. - É a sua marca.

Ele dá um meio sorriso sedutor.

- Eu adoro o seu. O tom do vermelho, o cumprimento liso com as pontas enroladas, o brilho. Te faz parecer uma boneca de porcelana.

- Muito obrigado Potter. - diz enrubescendo.

- James.

- Ok, James. - ela repeti. - James? - ela o chama depois de alguns minutos.

- Sim?

- Vem cá.

- Aonde?

- Sobe mais.

Ele pisca duas ou três vezes e sobe, seu corpo se esfregando no dela durante o "terrivel" percurso, as coisas lá embaixo começaram a se esquentar e suas costelas não estavam sendo fortes o suficiente para aguentar tamanha pressão do seu coração.

- Sim.

- E que eu queria fazer isto mas estava com muita preguiça de descer. - Ela não faz mais nada, somente puxa sua cabeça com suas mãos finas e suaves, entrelaça seus dedos em seu cabelo e cola seus lábios nos dele, de modo calmo em seu inicio aumentando a velocidade e a profundidade com o passar do tempo.

James rapidamente encobre o corpo dela com o seu, ainda mantendo o beijo, suas mãos deslizam por suas curvas, às vezes apertando algumas partes outras vezes brincando com as fitas que atrapalhavam o encontro de sua pele com a dela, buscando cada vez mais o caminho mais intimo de suas coxas mas, tudo isso pára, o fogo, o calor, o beijo e as mãos quando se escuta um estrondo vindo da cozinha.

- Por Merlin o que está acontecendo? - ele se levanta mas nem necessita verificar o que esta acontecendo, devido a movimentação e as conversas.

- Aurores. - ele diz baixo pegando Lily e correndo para a porta da frente.

- Aparatar é seguro? - ela diz em meio a corrida.

- Eu não sei Lils, eu não sei. - diz abraçando-a. - Você quer vir comigo, não quer?

- Claro. Sem dúvida.

- Então vamos. - ele diz enquanto uma multidão de homens vestidos com sobretudo negro os avistam e correm em seu encalço.

Aparatar nunca é confortavel, mas dessa vez foi medonho. Desaparataram no começo da cidade e James a puxava com pressa por entre as ruas desertas de York.

- Pra onde iremos? - ela perguntou insegura.

- Pro festival, lá tem mais gente, é mais seguro. - falou centrado.

- James a culpa é minha.

- A culpa é minha Lils, eu devo ter sido descuidado e afinal das contas foi eu que te roubei.

- Eu mandei uma carta para Josh sem você perceber. Eu os trouxe até aqui. Me desculpa. - falou interrompendo-o.

Ele para de caminhar e se vira para olhá-la.

Medo. Medo e Frio.

Era isso que ela sentia.

- Faria de novo? - ele pergunta sem desviar seus olhos.

- O quê? - ela pergunta sem entender.

- Hoje, depois de tudo, você mandaria outra carta?

- Não. - ela gagueija.

- Então isso basta pra mim.

- Mas James... - ela protela.

Ele a cala com um beijo apressado, rustico e continua sua caminhada até o festival.

Ela não tinha reparado da última vez mas o barulho do festival é ensurdecedor, uma mistura complexa: pessoas gritando, carros de som, o grande som do palco central, o barulho das pipocas estourando, o som das balas falsas da espingarda acertando o alvo na barraca de prendas, o grito das crianças correndo e o som mais aterrorizador de todos, a do seu coração desfalacendo.

Eles andam juntos, agora mais calmos, as bochechas de Lily estão coradas e há um pouco de suor em sua nuca. Eles param perto da grande e luminosa roda gigante e observam com atento ao redor. Ele a abraça e beija seu pescoço.

- Lils, é pra valer? - diz incerto.

- Eu quero ficar com você, James. - diz segura, seus olhos quase nublados pelas lagrimas.

Ele alisa sua bochecha com as costas das mãos delicadamente e sorri.

- Então por favor siga tudo o que eu disser.

Ela acena positivamente com a cabeça em sinal de concordância.

- Eu cometi um crime você sabe _muito_ bem disso, e claro não me arrependo em _nada_, mas se for pego vou para azkaban, vou ser julgado e tudo mais...

Ela somente escuta.

- Eles provavelmente logo estaram aqui nós procurando, mas eu tenho um plano em mente. Escute com atenção: você terá que encontrar a Taline e arranjar alguma carona com ela até Colchester enquanto eu vou a Londres e consigo ajuda com Sirius. Você pode fazer isso?

- Sim. Você vai aparatar? - ela pergunta preocupada.

- É mais rápido porém não muito seguro, mas vai dar certo.

Ela o beija desesperadamente e joga seus braçsos ao redor do pescoço dele.

- Vá Lily ! - ele diz arfante.

- Eu não vou! - ela reluta nervosamente. - Eu não vou sem você!

Ele para, pisca e coloca suas mãos nos ombros dela.

- Eles não te querem...

- Mas fui eu que te meti nisso, eu que mandei a carta para o Josh. - diz o interrompendo

- Mas fui eu que te roubei, não foi? - ele pisca maroto provocando um sorriso nela. - É preciso. Peça ajuda a Taline e vá para Colchester... Eu te encontrarei lá...não se preocupe. - ele diz beijando seu rosto. - Eu te amo ruiva, e vou te encontrar aonde quer que você vá. - ele desce seus lábios e beija nervosamente seus lábios em uma despedida.

- Eu não quero... - ela fala em um fio de voz.

Ele sorri , segura o seu rosto com ambas as mãos e diz:

- Eu já te roubei uma vez. Posso fazer melhor do que isso.

E assim no meio da multidão, ele afasta o seu corpo do dela de modo sofrivel, olhando fixamente para os olhos verdes que ele tanto sonhou agora tão lacrimejados.

- Eu te amo. - ele diz dando passos para trás. - Se cuide e me espere. - fala ao se virar e correr pela multidão para aparatar.

* * *

**POV - Lily**

Seu coração estava despedaçando aos poucos. Estava sentindo a falta dele.

Ele, que sempre foi o garoto problema em seu escasso conceito, agora era a pessoa que ela enxergava quando fechava seus olhos. Ele estava encrostado em suas pálpebras. Mas tinha que fazer tudo o possivel para voltar a vê-lo, para ficar com ele.

Depois que a ultima lágrima caiu em seu rosto, deixando uma estranha linha esbranquiçada em sua pele alva, derramada pela visão dele partindo , ela se virou e começou a correr entre a multidão, barracas e mais barracas, brinquedos e crianças, correu até os musculos de suas pernas sentirem dor e foi ai que avistou Taline ao lado de Chace dentro do Carrossel, sem pensar duas vezes entrou dentro do brinquedo ilegalmente.

Sentiu tontura pelo movimento rotatório repetitivo do brinquedo, mas encostando nos cavalos conseguiu finalmente chegar perto de seus amigos. apertou com força a blusa branca de Chace forçando-o a olhar para trás.

- Você está pálida Lily. Você está bem? - ele questiona.

- Sim - ela diz em um suspiro. - Taline, eu preciso falar com você a sós, é urgente.

Sem remediar ou fazer questionamento Taline desce do Carrossel deixando seu namorado ali, sozinho e vai junto com Lily para trás do grande palco.

- Fique calma e explique-se. - diz a morena, com uma feição preocupada.

A ruiva explica parcialmente, sem pormenores sua necessidade de ajuda, não queria que ela pensasse que James era um criminoso, mas apenas disse que ambos fugiram para se casarem escondido e que agora ela precisava urgentemente ir para Colchester, e ela, Taline era a única que poderia ajudar.

A morena escutou com muita calma, mordeu os lábios em determinado momento, passou as mãos pelos cabelos em outro, olhou para as cutículas e por fim, depois de ouvir tudo resolveu que iria ajudá-la, afinal, gostou de Lily e de James desde o primeiro momento e não se aguentou de tanta felicidade em escutar uma história tão bonita de loucuras de amor como ela própria auto declarou.

Conversaram com Chace e foram rumo a casa de Taline que ficava apenas algumas quadras dali em busca do carro.

- O caminho é longo e teremos que nos dividir no volante se quisermos chegar amanhã.

- Tudo bem. - disse Lily com um grande alívio no peito.

- Que tudo a sua história! Ai! Eu to participando dela, como naquelas novelas antigas em que o mocinho rouba a donzela e eles fogem dos ferozes guardas... - idealizou Taline.

- É, é bem isso... - respondeu Lily.

* * *

**POV James.**

Aqueles olhos cheios de lágrimas. Aqueles olhos verdíssimos cheios de lágrimas. Os olhos de sua amada.

Era a única coisa que pensava. Era a única coisa que via.

Aparatou no Lago Grimmauld, nª 12 com certa urgência, bateu com força na porta até ser atendido por um Sirius com os cabelos negros desgrenhados, uma cara de sono e trajando somente e apenas cuecas.

- Até que enfim Almofadinhas pensei que só me atenderia amanhã! - gritou entrando na bagunçada residência.

- Fale bela flor, qual é o motivo da sua honrosa presença...- falou Sirius sentando-se no sofá e encostando sua cabeça no braço, quase dormindo.

- Nós encontraram.

- O quê? - assustou-se

- É uma história complicada Sirius, muito longa e eu não tenho muito tempo...

- Eu adoro livros longos, saias longas...tudo longo...desembucha...

Depois de mais ou menos meia hora de caras e bocas de Sirius a cada detalhe da história, este levanta e diz:

- Quer dizer que você realmente pegou a ruiva...Por Merlin! Preciso ir a Londres olhar para a cara do Macclain e rir um pouco...

- Isso é estúpido.

- Estúpido ou não, eu irei fazer isso...mas antes nos temos que ajeitar as coisas, você precisa ver os seus pais, nos precisamos encontrar o Remo e ainda dar um jeito de você viajar sem ser percebido.

- Sei.

Sirius gargalha.

- Você precisa de um defensor também...caso..de errado... - fala sério

- O destino não pode ser tão cruel assim...

- Pode, sim ele pode.

* * *

**Oi...quanto tempo!!**

Gente, eu to tendo problemas pra escrever. _Sério!_ Isso ta me deixando louca (não que eu não seja, goste e assuma), mas ta complicando as coisas, **No I in Threesome** e **LoVE** por exemplo, não tem previsão de capítulos novos,** Inalcanzable** também, as únicas que salvam são **Eat You Alive** (fic que eu já planejei o fim) e **OMFG!** pq é lemon e nesse tipo de fic eu tenho ideias avassaladoras hahahahaha. **Killing Midnight?** Não. Não vai ter continuação, mas eu já comecei uma lemon ahahaha (pra variar) do casal...(preciso falar com a Fê). **Fics novas ?** Sim. Tem a **Antomania** (eu e meus titulos complicados SAP- **compulsão obcessiva por flores**) e uma outra q vc pode ver a preview ali embaixo mais não tem titulo, nem shipper e nem sei se vai ser fic ou uma história minha mesmo...

Obrigada por todas as reviews e propagandas das minhas fics no orkut.

**Agoraphobia** será traduzida para Francês e para o Inglês por pessoas (profiles) diferentes. Eu amei a noticia! E quando tiver o link, coloco no meu profile. Tô ficando chique!!

Então é só.

Beijinhos...

* * *

Preview - You will be a hot dancer (Pilot)

(...)

**U**ma menina com cabelos castanhos- claros que íam quase até a cintura, os lábios cor de sangue e a pele tão branca que era quase azul, como uma verdadeira boneca de porcelana francesa. Cara e Diabolica.

"_Se eu cair, todos vocês cairam comigo..._ "- murmurou raivosamente, seus olhos se reviravam de puro ódio, suas mãos eram apenas bolas, até que pára e observa com os olhos bem atentos o corpo audacioso do moreno ao lado, vigiando-o como um cão, como uma águia louca para dar o bote. De repente seus olhos se fixam e ela fica enojada com que vê: uma loira se senta ao lado dele e logo suas mãos estão entrando por sua blusa, tocando os seus seios medianos, quase que imperceptivelmente para os outros...para os outros, _infelizmente_.

"_Gosto é igual cerebro...alguns definitivamente não tem_..." - diz mordendo o lábio inferior, em uma perfeita alusão a sangue, ou talvez, uma louca e certeira alusão a maldade.


	11. Em um laço

* * *

**EAT YOU ALIVE**

**"... _Para esta noite é mera formalidade_ ..."**

* * *

Como queria ter aqueles braços brancos e macios em volta de seu pescoço agora mesmo. Sentir o gosto de seus lábios, se embebedar, embriagar. Mordiscar seu pescoço. Falar que a amava, que a necessitava, que era miseravelmente incompleto sem ela ao seu lado.

O velocímetro apontava o número 120, corria em demasia tamanha era ânsia de vê-la, e tê-la segura em seus braços, para que ambos pudessem juntos dissipar o medo que crescia fervorosamente em seu peito. Não. Não se tratava do medo de ser pego e ir para a mais tortuosa prisão bruxa, mas sim de perdê-la.

A bordo de seu Mustang prateado alugado a modo trouxa com um nome falso, James observava a rodovia A-12 . Eram apenas 90 km que os separavam, apenas uma hora e vinte minutos aproximadamente onde ele pode observar os arbustos sempre de tom verde escuro e o céu de um tom cinza claro apontar no horizonte.

Seus pensamentos flutuavam em uma linha pontilhada. Pensava na visita aos seus pais e ao quase inevitável choro de sua mãe, e como foi gostoso abraçá-la; em Sirius sempre animado e com um largo sorriso nos lábios devido a noticia de seu relacionamento com Lily; a surpresa de Remo e a briga entre os amigos na escolha de qual carro alugar.

Sentiu-se nostálgico por alguns minutos, mas acordou de seu torpor ao ver a bifurcação na entrada da cidade de Colchester. Como sempre, a noite passada fora rápida e tanto ele quanto Lily não haviam marcado um ponto de encontro, decidiu-se por pegar a Trinity Street local onde havia muitas livrarias, seria um local interessante para se aguardar, mas foi quando estava passando perto de um café que viu uma cabeleira ruiva saindo de um carro vermelho junto com uma morena. Seu coração saltou e ele logo estacionou o carro, correndo de encontro a sua amada.

Taline estava arrumando o seu cabelo negro, perpassando seus dedos finos por entre eles enquanto sentada em um banco de madeira, obviamente esperando pelo seu café, sua aparência não demonstrava cansaço e como sempre estava falando pelos cotovelos, gesticulando com as mãos rapidamente como se elas ajudassem a expressar suas frases. Já Lily, estava sentada com as pernas cruzadas, suas mãos segurando seu queixo, com um olhar estreito, parecia estar interessada na conversa, seus olhos rapidamente deslocaram-se e um sorriso largo e amplo surgiu em seu rosto quando o viu se aproximar. Levantou-se e momentaneamente se jogou em seus braços, ele, a enlaçou e a rodopiou por um tempo, a beijando em seguida.

- Uau. Que demonstração de afeto! – disse Taline sorrindo um pouco impressionada. – E não passaram nem um dia separados...

- Mas para mim foi uma eternidade Tali, você não sabe o quanto... – diz um James feliz e relaxado.

Eles se sentaram e uma longa e incessante conversa começou, mas nada muito persuasivo ou detalhado, nada que entregasse a verdadeira história, Taline estava mais afim de saber sobre e como eles se apaixonaram...e isso não foi difícil de dizer.

Já se passava das quatro horas da tarde quando Taline decidiu-se por ir embora, mesmo após a interpelação de preocupação de Lily.

- Mas está tarde, e você não pode viajar sozinha!

- Relaxa Lils, acho que vou dormir em Londres, afinal, também preciso fazer umas compras... – disse um pouco serelepe.

- Você tem certeza? – perguntou James. – Você pode ficar conosco.

- Eu não tenho muita vocação para ser vela, sabe. E também tem o meu querido e lustroso labor, além do Chace.

- Você não iria ser nenhuma vela. – murmurou Lily

- Está decidido Lils, relaxe, e me ligue. Estarei esperando! – disse piscando seu olho esquerdo, entrando em seu carro em tom de vermelho berrante após beijar e abraçar ambos.

- Não se perca! – gritou James quando ela deu a partida e saiu.

- Eu vou sentir falta dela... – Lily murmurou meio sentida.

- Nós a veremos de novo, não se preocupe... – James disse beijando-a, quase a tirando do chão.

- E agora?

- Agora, é só eu e você. – disse abrindo a porta do carro para que ela entrasse. Um frio cortou sua espinha.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo, hein. Nem fugindo você deixa de ser amostrado. Olha o carro que você locou! – falou Lily observando as pessoas olharem o carro.

- É questão de ter estilo, amor. – disse sorrindo, selando seus lábios em seguida.

James logo acionou a capota do carro, encobrindo-os com a pequena lona negra. Era mais confortável, quase como a invisibilidade de uma capa. Sentada em seu banco esquerdo, Lily observou James pegar a avenida principal da cidade , a Colchester High Street. Era linda e sóbria, com suas calçadas amplas em tom de cinza escuro de encontro às lojas coloridas e iluminadas que ficavam na base de pequenos prédios de três andares, todos em arquitetura clássica, era uma seqüência de cores moderadas, escuras : marrons, cinzas e creme, todas sem exceção com as bordas brancas.

O carro deslizava pelo asfalto com uma leveza sem igual, cada vez mais indo para o oeste, saindo do centro da cidade, havia mais arbustos, mais verde e a iluminação da luxuosa avenida já não acompanhava. De repente James estaciona o carro em frente a uma casa, coloca os seus braços sob o volante, como em uma espécie de travesseiro e deposita sua cabeça sobre. Lily fica a olhá-lo mais não diz nada, só observa a construção a sua frente. Uma casa que parecia ser feita de pedras de tom pardo, muito bem iluminada desde a entrada até a sua porta, fato que a deixava mais bonita diante da escuridão do céu. Mostrava um gramado de tom verde escuro bem cuidado e janelas e portas em forma de gota, mas ao contrário, côncavas na sua parte superior e reta em sua base.

James suspira e respira profundamente, e um leve sussurro sai de sua boca:

- Eu te amo _tanto_ neste momento que me feri lhe pedir isto, não é do jeito que eu planejei mas comigo _James Willian Potter_ nada acontece de acordo com as formalidades... – diz com um leve sarcasmo na parte final do mini discurso.

Ele levanta o seu rosto, e a lâmpada que ilumina o pequeno portão de aço da entrada faz com que seus olhos adquiram a cor chocolate, quase avelã, quentes e convidativos.

Aturdida, Lily volta a olhar para a casa afim de encontrar alguma explicação, e ali, simples e pacata, em cima do pequeno telhado uma pequena cruz se exalta. Sua boca seca e ela volta a olhar fixamente para o moreno.

- Eu quero ter _você_ como minha mulher, minha esposa, Lily. – seus olhos estão firmes e convictos e então ele dá um falso sorriso. – Me desculpe, mas tudo que posso te oferecer neste momento são o meu amor e a minha lealdade eterna. – ele vira o rosto parecendo entretido com o para -brisa. – Eu sei que é muito lhe pedir isso, pedir que divida sua vida comigo, com a pessoa que lhe fez sofrer tantas vezes...

- Mas que _me ama_ como nenhum outro. – ela diz em uma voz aveludada, que mais soava como uma das mais belas musicas pelo seu teor aos ouvidos do moreno.

Nenhum dos dois quebrou o contato visual, apenas a mão esquerda de James se deslocou para a bochecha já corada de Lily a acariciando cuidadosamente.

- Então...você? – diz em tom de dúvida, arqueando a sobrancelha direita.

- Apenas peça.

Ele limpa a garganta e sorri largamente.

- Lily você aceita se casar comigo, agora mesmo?

- Sim.

- Mesmo sem vestido de noiva, parentes, etecetera?

Ela balança a cabeça confirmando. – Meras formalidades...

Ele passa a mão que estava acariciando seu rosto para detrás de seu pescoço, posicionando em sua nuca, se empurra para frente e toma como seu os lábios rosados e quentes de sua amada. Sua língua acaricia seu amor como pequenas plumas, às vezes as plumas desaparecem e ele apenas se embriaga de modo rústico e violento sendo estimulado por uma mão frágil e doce que puxa seus cabelos lhe conduzindo.

Era tão bom se ambos não precisassem respirar...mas os lábios se descolam com certa resistência e tudo que se pode ouvir são respirações descompassadas, pulmões em busca de ar.

- Eu prometo, eu juro ... – ele diz pegando a mão dela e beijando sucessivas vezes. – Que assim que as coisas se acalmarem eu me caso com você novamente, na igreja, no quintal, em qualquer lugar, com você vestida de noiva e eu de terno, com seus pais, os meus, nossos amigos...Todos ali, para presenciar o nosso enlace, o nosso amor... – e assim ele mergulha mais uma vez no oceano de sensações que a boca de Lily o permitia experimentar.

**-X-**

De mãos dadas eles caminham por entre o caminho de pedras em meio à grama em direção a grande porta , seus olhares se cruzam diversas vezes e a cada vez um sorriso nasce em ambos os rostos.

Depois de bater na porta e esperar, um senhor de aparência cansada aparece com vestes negras longas. James agradece seu interesse por Lily na época escolar, porque se não fosse, ele não teria estudado o mundo trouxa e não faria idéia de quem era este senhor e de onde estavam.

- Entre meus filhos. – o senhor disse de modo cálido.

Eles assentiram e entraram, a igreja era realmente linda por dentro, com seus bancos de madeira e vitrais assim como o esplendido altar repleto de flores brancas, pequenas e delicadas em vasos dourados.

- O que os trazem nesse horário a igreja St Martin's ? Necessitam de algo? – falou parando no meio do corredor.

- Eu...Nós queremos nos casar. – disse um James sorridente.

- Mas...vocês obviamente não são da paróquia, certo?

Ambos confirmaram.

- Vocês não fugiram de casa ou algo assim?

- Não padre, nós queremos mesmo nos casar. – disse Lily docilmente.

- Bem, há certas formalidades civis que devem ser respeitadas...

- Nos queremos nos casar senhor, não nos importamos com meras formalidades...apenas não queremos viver sob pecado.

Lily olhou para James com um olhar zombeteiro, "viver sob pecado" era muito irônico, engoliu uma risada e olhou para o chão, contendo-se.

- Então... – o padre coçou seu queixo com as pontas dos dedos da mão direita. – Vocês terão que se confessar e esperar um pouco para que eu prepare tudo. Estão dispostos?

- Sim. – ambos disseram em uníssono.

**-X-**

Estava sentado no primeiro banco de madeira a frente do altar, era o mais próximo do grande confessionário de madeira, que neste momento fazia James tremer por dentro.

- Lils...o que eu falo? – disse incerto.

- Está com medo? – disse Lily meio risonha, sentando-se próxima ao moreno.

Ele apenas respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça de modo à negativar.

- Resuma, diga que você nunca matou, roubou... – ele a olha incrédulo. - Bem o seu roubo não conta, pra esse tipo de coisa...E o mais importante diga que se arrepende de tudo.

- Vou tentar.

- Você consegue... – ela diz dando um rápido selinho sobre seus lábios frios, os esquentando rapidamente.

A porta se abre, e o padre olha esperançoso para o casal. James se levanta e vai, suas mãos estão suadas e um pouco tremulas, sua garganta seca. Que situação para um maroto, hein.

**-X-**

Após a confissão de ambos, estão eles a frente do altar iluminado. As bochechas de Lily estão coradas e seu cabelo encobre parte do vestido rosa claro, James a olha com admiração e amor, pega suas mãos e beija cada uma, mas pára assim que o padre limpa sua garganta.

O senhor começa o procedimento matrimonial, lendo alguns trechos da bíblia e olhando fixamente para o dois. Ambos estavam inebriados e só acordaram quando o questionamento mais importante foi dito.

- Sim. - ele respondeu sorridente, seus olhos mais pareciam um vulcão próximo a entrar em erupção tal era o calor que emanava.

- Sim. – ela respondeu docilmente.

James agradeceu aos deuses minutos antes por ter se lembrado de comprar os anéis pouco antes de alugar o carro. O anel era composto de três fileiras de ouro amarelo, entrelaçada por uma linha fina de ouro branco, dentro de cada um estava o nome correspondente do outro e a data magicamente grafada.

O padre abençoou e um beijo selou aquele sagrado matrimônio.

Casados. Foi assim que passaram pelo caminho de pedras de volta ao Mustang. Logo após de se ver livre do olhar cuidadoso do padre, James agarrou Lily pela cintura quase a deitando em cima do capô do carro e a beijando com todo o desejo que possuía. Suas mãos agarravam fortemente sua cintura e passearam rapidamente por suas costas e pescoço.

Após a forte demonstração de afeto, ele encosta sua testa a dela, segurando seu rosto como concha e diz baixinho e arfante.

- Finalmente você é minha. Minha, Minha.

Ela apenas sorri.

- Meu mundo, meu tudo. – diz voltando a beijá-la, com um entusiasmo sem precedentes.

- James, calma...estamos de frente a uma igreja, e está frio... – ela diz nas pequenas brechas entre os beijos.

Ele sorri e a enlaça pela cintura, abrindo a porta do carro para que ela entre, logo após entra no carro e começa a dirigir.

Ainda sorridente diz:

- Vamos dormir hoje em um hotel, amanhã partiremos.

- Para onde?

- Não sei, talvez, podemos ir primeiramente a França porque fica perto e depois veremos.

Ela assente e encosta sua cabeça na janela, começava a chover e as gotas de chuva fizeram um lindo desenho em sua janela. As luzes passavam rapidamente, cada vez mais fortes e continuas, e a mão de James tocava às vezes levemente a sua mão, sorrindo. Novamente o carro pára, e novamente por entre o para brisa levemente molhado ela observa o grande e chamativo letreiro vermelho brilhante posto na parte superior do prédio de três andares preto e branco, lá estava escrito – RED LION HOTEL – Neste mesmo minuto James puxa o freio de mão e sai do carro, abrindo a porta dela por conseguinte, eles correm e se escoram à frente de uma loja de fotografia que ficava na base direita do hotel, o moreno entra e ela o acompanha, mas ao invés de seguir seus passos apenas observa a rua movimentada naquele horário devido a chuva, perdida em seus pensamentos apenas sente o hálito quente de James em seu pescoço.

- Você deve estar com frio e faminta. – ele diz segurando-a pela cintura.

- Um pouco, não nego.

- E nem deveria, eu mesmo posso comer um testrálio... – ele diz rindo.

- Ecá, James...

Ele não responde, somente rouba um beijo rápido e ambos escutam o barulho de sinos que a porta de vidro com detalhes em madeira tingida de branco faz. Um calor confortável se estabelece, James verifica o quarto e diz com um prazer quase palpável: _"Minha esposa_", "_Sra. Potter_," ela ri e sobe as escadas com ele em seu encalço indo para o dormitório.

Após jantarem na suíte, James abre a sacola que ele tinha obtido na loja de fotografias, e uma pequena e tímida câmera surge, ele focaliza a ruiva e bate uma foto, Lily se assusta mas entra na brincadeira posando para a câmera mais do que indiscreta.

Fotos. Fotos. Fotos. Algumas de ambos com o rosto colado; se beijando; deitados na cama; de James fazendo biquinho; sem os óculos. O amor poderia ser traduzido por meras fotografias.

A cama estava quente, talvez fosse pela animação com as poses ou os beijos que se intercalavam, mas ali estava Lily com seu ombro exposto sentada na ponta da cama, balançando seus pés e quase os encostando no chão. O seu cheiro inebriando o local, sua boca carnuda e rosada pedindo para ser degustada.

Ele apenas põe a sua mão quente sobre seu ombro, e um calor aquece a boca de seu estomago. Ele beija delicadamente seu ombro subindo os beijos através de seu pescoço, indo a sua orelha e descendo rumo ao seu queixo. Suas mãos deslizam por sua cintura, delineando-a até o seu quadril, ele a envolve em um abraço, ainda em suas costas. Uma das mãos afasta seus fios rubros de seu pescoço. Ela treme. As mãos se juntam novamente em sua cintura e ele começa a desabotoar e a desamarrar as fitas de cetim do vestido.

O coração dispara, e ela apenas se permite sentir todas as sensações provenientes daqueles pequenos gestos. Ela levanta suas mãos e o acaricia em sua nuca e cabelo. Seus lábios secam, eles imploram para serem sugados, beijados, enamorados.

O toque de suas mãos em sua barriga é abrasador. É como se marcasse sua pele com brasa quente, mas ao mesmo tempo as mãos dele são delicadas a ponto de fazer cócegas por onde trilhava, não cócegas no sentindo literal, era uma trilha de desejos emocionais e carnais que formavam uma corrente elétrica pelo seu corpo em uma velocidade crescente, conforme o seu corpo era descoberto e encoberto pela pele dele.

Como em uma súplica, ela se vira e o beija; a saliva dele tem gosto de vinho a inebriando de forma progressiva e lentamente; o beijo não é nada romântico e calmo. É feroz, provocante, violento.

Ele a deita na cama, e agora as trilhas de fogo se alastram por cada centímetro de pele, ela queima em labaredas altas. Vermelhas, azuis, alaranjadas. A febre os queima por dentro.

Ela soa, ela arfa e ela quer que ele a aperte cada vez mais forte.

Ela treme, ela geme, ela sussurra, ela é dele. E ele é dela.

Ele está nela e ela está nele, em um encaixe místico. Compartilham o sabor um do outro. Unidos por batidas descompassadas de dois corações.

E é no escuro, em um quarto de hotel que eles se tornam os protagonistas de uma descoberta: um não poderia viver sem o outro, não mais.

Cansados após se amarem, dormem abraçados. Com semblantes parecidos, de que tudo estava perfeito, de que já tinham tudo, o suficiente para viverem em paz, tinham um ao outro.

**-X-**

Lily estava sorridente, o céu estava ensolarado e o vento batia gostosamente pelo seu cabelo enquanto o carro corria rumo a terras francesas. James dirigia somente com uma mão no volante, a outra a acariciava o rosto.

- James? – ela pergunta enquanto diminuía o volume do som do carro.

- Sim.

Sem olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos ela diz:

- Eu não sabia que estava procurando por amor até te encontrar...até você me roubar... – ela morde o lábio, nervosa.

Ele sorri satisfeito. Ela estava assumindo que o amava.

- Eu sempre soube que nós fomos feitos um para o outro Lils, era só questão de tempo.

- Pra onde você for, eu vou... – ela diz, seus olhos verdes brilhando cristalinos.

- Onde você estiver é o meu lugar.

* * *

**Reviews são bem vindas e ajudam na rapidez da próxima postagem. Como vocês não contribuem, eu to meio que deixando as fics de lado...OMFG! que o diga...To esperando, hein.**

* * *

**Da ironia.**

Estava eu na fila do cinema com alguns amigos, super ansiosa para ver o filme The Wanted. Quando o marasmo me toma, e começo a prestar atenção na conversa de um trio de garotas a minha frente. No começo falavam de histórias banais e tal, até que uma de cabelos negros, lisos e longos, fala que estava lendo uma fic muito saidinha. O meu ouvido apura a palavra saidinha e fico mais atenta; até porque as outras pessoas e o cheiro de manteiga estavam me irritando. Continuo a observar e a escutar os questionamentos das outras garotas para com a morena, e esta simplesmente diz as 11 letras que completam o meu dia: " _A fic se chama AGORAPHOBIA, e é meio tipo, viciante..."._ Eu engasguei, e bebi uma quantidade enorme de Coca Cola para engolir aquelas 11 letras. Meu primo deu leves palmadas em minhas costas para aliviar a minha aflição; e depois quando já estava restabelecida, escuto a dito cujo destrinchando as cenas que **EU** escrevi na minha frente, dizendo o meu nome em voz alta. Senti um misto de emoções esquisitas, de orgulho a ciúme. E depois a morena baixinha ainda disse: "_ Ah, como eu queria um James desse pra mim...eu queria saber como que essa autora se inspirou..."_. Eu gargalhei, em uma espécie de piada interna. Tentei escutar mais, só que nesta hora eu já tinha entregue o bilhete e entrado na sala. Juro, tentei vigiá-la mais não consegui... O filme? Bem ele era muito bom, mas definitivamente acho que minha fic foi à melhor coisa da noite.

Beijocas.

**Ninha Baudelaire.**


	12. Perfeito

* * *

**EAT YOU ALIVE**

**_"... só um anúncio ao mundo para o longo dos sentimentos preendidos..."_**

* * *

- Uau .... - diz James em um sussurro, este causado pela falta de ar diante da visão.

- Como estou? - ela diz movimentando graciosamente o leque, fazendo com que a pequena brisa fluísse por entre seu cabelo, deixando-a de um jeito _pecaminoso_, como "um anjo ruivo pecaminoso".

A meia 3/4 branca era a única peça de roupa que ela trajava, o charme estava no laço rosa em cada uma na altura da coxa. Deitada na cama, sobre lençóis brancos desarrumados, a leveza dos cabelos ruivos sobre o travesseiro, o rosto delicado com expressão falsamente pretensiosa e a pele branca, em cor de nata.

Algo surreal.

- Perfeição não a descreveria.... - ele diz passando as mãos pelos cabelos ainda molhados pela ducha que tomara há poucos minutos

- Digno de Maria Antonieta? - ela diz, passando seu dedo indicador pela coxa subindo pela barriga, deslizando pelo monte de seus seios e finalmente descansando em sua boca, entre seus lábios rosados e pouco molhados.

Sua expressão era indescritível, desejo corria por suas veias e ele se aproxima da cama sorrateiro, com um largo sorriso nos lábios. Posiciona seu joelho sobre a cama, ao fim dela, e começa a beijar os pés pequenos e encobertos pelo tecido poroso. Seus lábios são pedaços de fogo, ele vai mordendo o tornozelo, joelho, o interior da coxa - enquanto ela ri - ele beija a pélvis, o umbigo, o vale entre os seios, o pescoço fazendo com que ela levante a cabeça. Suas mãos sobem devagar se enfiando para dentro da meia, mas logo saem indo para os seus quadris; os apertando com força. O rosto volta, e ele abocanha um seio, apertando o outro, tal como uma criança.

Os olhos dela pesam e ela toca delicadamente o cabelo desgrenhado. Ele solta e olha para ela sorrindo, enquanto ela encobre o rosto com o leque. Ele não desiste e sobe afastando o leque e encostando seus lábios aos dela.

- Je t'aime. - ele diz beijando o canto da boca rosada dela; ele pára e puxa o lábio inferior. – Anjo pecaminoso ...

Ela nega com a cabeça, e o prende apertado com suas pernas, transpassando-as por suas costas.

- Isso é muito interessante... - ele diz beijando-a.

- Não está animado, Potter?- ela provoca remexendo seu corpo embaixo do dele.

Ele arfa sobre sua clavícula.

- Que tal você me roubar os sentidos? - ela fala virando e mudando de posição. - Assim está melhor, não? - ela pisca e ergue a sobrancelha . - A visão?

Ele sorri e muda a posição novamente. Seus olhos queimam.

- Assim eu posso aproveitar melhor ... - ele diz se perdendo

O barulho de algo caindo o acorda.

E ele verifica que foi só mais um sonho; uma recordação do passado não tão distante.

**/XX/**

**DOIS DIA ANTES**

- Paris! Paris! - Lily gritava dentro do Mustang prata, com um sorriso amplo olhava a iluminação da cidade à noite. Estupefata.

O carro estaciona e eles saem novamente em direção ao _Familia_-_Hotel_, onde estavam hospedados. Limpo, bonito e barato, era perto de tudo, do Jardim Luxemburgo, da Notre Dame, fora a primeira opção quando chegaram em Paris a quase um mês atrás. Tinham ido a um clube de jazz _Au_ _Duc_ _des_ _Lombards_, passear e namorar, se divertir e gozar da leve sensação de liberdade que enchia o peito com um calor similar ao sol do meio dia em julho..

- Amanhã quero ir ao _Le Lido_. – ela diz com seus olhos brilhantes, enquanto arruma o vestido de seda turquesa.

- Você quer ir a um cabaré? – ele diz incrédulo, fazendo uma leve covinha em seu rosto.

- Por quê? Qual é o problema? Eles são famosos não são? – questiona juntando as sobrancelhas – Deveria me preocupar com algo? Com você por acaso? – seus olhos são frestas.

- Não. – diz coçando o queixo com as pontas dos dedos da sua mão direita. Sua expressão é forçada, ele tenta arduamente não rir, mas o filme mental de Lily em um cabaré e com ciúme é excitante. – Faço o que você mandar ruivinha. – diz perpassando seu braço pelo ombro da amada e dando um beijo rápido em seus lábios, enquanto andavam em direção ao hotel. – Mas por acaso você poderia me explicar o por quê do cabaré? Sim, porque é algo, digamos assim, surpreendente....

- Quem sabe não seja uma inspiração? – ela diz mordendo levemente o lábio inferior, o convidando a beijá-la.

Ela fica na ponta dos pés, coloca seus braços em volta do pescoço macio e cheiroso do amado, e morde seu queixo, rapidamente se afastando.

Ela olha nos olhos dele. Profundamente. E só agora ela descobriu, e só agora ela sentiu o que lia nos livros de romance, que via e invejava internamente nas outras pessoas.

Amor saia de seus poros, transpirava por todo o seu corpo. Amor por aquele homem, aquele moreno ali, parado em sua frente; que dizia sempre as coisas mais belas, que a desfalecia sempre em seus braços, lábios, corpo. Seu coração batia descompassadamente e seus olhos brilhavam como o brilho de um diamante puro.

- Eu te amo, morenão. Eu te amo James Potter. Eu –te - amo.

Ele sorri. Ela sorri. E finalmente um beijo é dado. Um acariciando o outro, língua com língua, corpo colado ao outro.

É a mistura de frutas cítricas e madeira. É a união dos dois.

- Uhum. – o porteiro limpa a sua garganta.

Ambos riem em meio ao beijo, mas não se separam. James sussurra levemente.

- Acho que estamos passando do ponto, não é? – um beijo é dado no pescoço, pêlos se eriçam e um novo arrepio percorre a espinha. – Na demonstração de afeto?

Lily responde zonza e incerta – Sim, sim...

- Então vamos entrar _Madame _Potter? – ele beija a clavícula dela, com seus lábios quentes e astutos.

- Se você continuar me provocando desse jeito eu acho que o porteiro vai ter que chamar os bombeiros...

- É? E por quê?

- Eu vou pegar fogo. – ela fala corando e se afastando, puxando-o pela camisa na altura de seu estomago em direção a entrada do hotel.

Eles não vão de elevador, preferem a escada. Os andares se tornam curtos enquanto beijos são distribuídos, onde as roupas se amassam e um sorriso amplo fica estampado no rosto e nos lábios, claro, quando estes não estão ocupados.

Eles estão brincando de esconde-esconde ou se preferir pega-pega.

O andar chega, e James a encurrala na porta colocando suas duas mãos na porta, entre sua amada, e diz em uma voz rouca, com a expressão séria, balançando a cabeça de forma negativa.

- Vai fugir pra onde agora?

- Pra lugar nenhum...

- Muito bom. Muito bom.

Ele a agarra pela cintura, a deixando mais próxima de seu corpo enquanto abre a porta do quarto e a gira rapidamente.

O movimento disperso faz com que seu estomago embrulhe, sua boca encha d'água e um volume suba por sua garganta. Ela luta contra James, contra seus braços em volta de seu corpo, e quando vence sai em disparada a procura do banheiro; quando finalmente chega, se senta em frente à privada e lá desfalece, despejando todo o seu engulho.

James observa os cabelos vermelhos de sua mulher desaparecerem no banheiro, ele entra e se ajoelha ao lado dela. Espera pacientemente até que ela termine, a ajuda a levantar e a lavar a boca e o rosto, para logo em seguida a carregar no colo até a cama.

Ela não fala nada.

- Emoções fortes?

- Acho que sim .. - ela diz quieta.

- Já passou? Quer alguma coisa? – ele questiona aparentando preocupação.

- Só estou um pouquinho zonza e não, não quero nada. Vou ficar quietinha aqui e logo passa.

Ele retira os sapatos e deita na cama ao seu lado, colocando cuidadosamente a cabeça dela em seu peito.

Os olhos se fecham e o sono dos amantes os acolhe.

**/XX/**

Um cheiro delicioso a retira do sono. Uma mistura de chocolate e pão quentinho. Croissant de chocolate, seu preferido.

- Eu vou virar uma baleia, daquelas que encalham nas praias. – fala ainda sonolenta.

Ele ri.

- Isso me lembra um conto trouxa, de uma bruxa que seduzia as crianças com sua casa feita de doces.

- Bem eu sou bruxo.

- E está me sevando, como no conto.

- Mas acho que a diferença primordial é que no meu caso, a minha vitima fica cada vez mais .. – ele encosta sua boca no ouvido esquerdo de Lily – como posso dizer :_gostosa_.

Ela abre os olhos que até então estavam fechados. – Você está ficando cada dia mais pervertido, Potter.

- Eu? – ele dramatiza. – Acho melhor você rever seus conceitos, porque quem me seduz com corpetes e fitas é você! – ele diz caminhando, indo em direção a mesa.

Ela gargalha e o segue, sentando em seu colo, de frente a ele.

Uma das mãos dele, serve em sua boca um pequeno pedaço de croissants. Ela mastiga lentamente enquanto passa seus dedos por entre o cabelo desgrenhado dele.

- Você ta melhor hoje?

- Sim. – ela diz mordendo mais um pedaço que ele ofereceu..

Uma mão desce por entre o seu braço até a sua cintura, produzindo uma onda de calor que contraia levemente o estomago.

Ela responde mordendo seu pescoço e com a ponta da lingua traça um caminho rumo a sua orelha.

- Você ta doentinha, amor...

- Tanto faz. - ela o beija suavemente, mas toda essa tranqüilidade vai para o espaço quando mãos entram por entre o vestido e alcançam a sua pele, onde queima, arde e pega fogo. Há fogo em todas as partes quando ela pressiona seu corpo mais e mais com o dele.

Não há mais dois corpos, só um.

Ela o puxa mais para si, segurando seu cabelo com força. As mãos dele apertam com força suas ancas, pernas, seios....

Ele a levanta e a deita na mesa em meio a copos, pratos e frutas.

Ela vai ser _devorada_.

Ela quer ser _devorada_.

E ela é _devorada _com muito **prazer**. Obrigada.

**/XX/**

Colapsada pelo prazer, ela abre novamente seus olhos, ele ainda está deitado sobre ela, respirando sofregamente, buscando ar. Ela verifica o seu estado levantando levemente a cabeça. Há vestígios de chocolate por todo o seu seio e ventre, ela ri ao lembrar e tenta se levantar.

- Hora do banho senhor Potter.

- Já Lils? – ele diz cansado.

- Esse cheiro está embrulhando o meu estomago.

- Vamos... - ele fala puxando-a e levando para o banheiro.

**/XX/**

- Lils, acho melhor irmos embora.

- Mas aqui ta tão bom ... – ela fala em um tom triste enquanto cola de forma mágica as fotos recém tiradas em um álbum.

- O grande problema é que aqui fica muito perto. Londres é praticamente ao lado.

- Pra onde iremos, então?

- Para países mais próximos por enquanto: Itália, Espanha ....

- Podemos ir a Portugal primeiro?

- Há algo de especial lá?

- Uma amiga, Susana. A conheci em uma festa de Carnaval estávamos com mascaras iguais e nos tornamos amigas devido a essa coincidência.

- Ok. – ele diz pegando uma das fotos que estavam espalhadas pela cama.

- Há alguma coisa te preocupando, James?

- Tá tudo muito calmo. – ele diz com uma expressão longínqua.

- Sem novidades? – ela diz mordendo o ombro dele. – Pois eu tenho quase certeza de uma, que possivelmente vai te deixar assustado e feliz ao mesmo tempo... Quer saber?

- Assustado e feliz ao mesmo tempo?

Ela balança afirmativamente a cabeça.

- Conta.

- É que ... – ela é interrompida por um barulho na porta. – Espera um minuto , ok?

De modo despreocupado Lily se levanta e se dirige a porta a fim de atendê-la, e ao fazer seu sorriso desaparece em segundos.

Um grupo de cinco homens vestidos de preto estavam parados diante a porta dando apoio a um, o qual Lily bem conhecia.

- Olá, meu amor. - o homem de bela aparência diz com certo egocentrismo em sua voz. – Sentiu minha falta?

Atordoada e enojada Lily fecha a porta com força, mas fica impedida pelo braço do homem posicionado entre o batente e a porta.

- James fuja !!!!! - ela grita, forçando a porta.

- O que? O que esta acontecendo? - ele diz chegando perto da porta e correndo para ajudá-la após observar a sua situação.

- Vá embora! É o Josh. Vai! – ela grita em plenos pulmões.

- Não Lils. – ele a ajuda com a porta, a fechando por definitivo e tentando e falhando pobremente colocar um feitiço de bloqueio.

A porta está caída no chão em meio a uma nuvem de fumaça.

- James Potter você está preso por seqüestro e cárcere privado. – diz uma voz ao longe.

A nuvem se dissipa e ele vê Lily caída no chão, corre ao seu encontro mas é impedido pelo grupo de homens.

- LILY! LILY! – ele grita.

Ela não se mexe.

Ao lado dela, está Josh a olhando com expressão nojo.

- Eu vou ficar com ela Potter, mesmo degradada pelas suas mãos nojentas. EU VOU FICAR COM ELA.

- Ela não te ama, ela não te quer... – ele diz tentando se soltar dos braços que o impediam.

- E quem disse que ela tem o que querer... Ela é apenas, como posso dizer agora, uma roupa a qual vou usar TODOS os dias em sua honra e homenagem, caro Potter. - disse chegando próximo ao moreno.

- Seu...

- Vou te mandar o convite de casamento em Azkaban, não se preocupe.

James tenta falar, mas percebe que está afônico e completamente imobilizado.

- Eu vou lembrar bem dessa sua cara toda noite quando eu estiver a possuindo. Vai ser tão prazeroso..... – ele diz parado de frente a James.

Seus olhos estão arregalados de horror. Ele não olha para Mcclain, e sim para Lily deitada inconsciente no chão. Ele precisa de ajuda. Ele precisa ajudá-la. Tem que haver algum jeito.

- Croissants?– uma voz fala ao fundo. – Eu adoro croissants, obrigado Potter pelo brunch ,.. – diz Josh sarcástico.

- Acabou o show. - ele grita. - Levem logo esse inseto daqui. Eu mesmo vou cuidar do meu querido e amável anjo ruivo. – ele gargalha em zombaria.

* * *

**Hot xmas!!!!!!!**

Em meio a várias taças de vinho esse texto foi feito auhauhauahuahauha Ouvindo desde King of Leon a Kanye West.

Por isso eu to muito, mais muito animada hahahahahahaha Deu pra perceber pelo texto, né?

_So keep your love locked down, your love locked down_

_I keep your love locked down, you lose._

**Beijocas, beijocas e beijocas.**

Obs: Agradeçam a Girl Storm. Graças a ela, essa fic vai ir mais longe....

Obs: Não sei se sou eu, mas em todo lugar em que passo o Natal não importa em que parte do mundo esteja, chove... Eu hein!

Obs: Assistam o filme The Curious Case of Benjamim Button é muito bom hahahaha e o Brad velhinho é hilário.

Obs: Susu essa é pra você! Ora pois!

**ESSA FIC VAI SER TRADUZIDA PARA INGLÊS. Hahahahahahaha Quando eu tiver paciência e boa vontade eu deixo os links.**


	13. Sendo cada um de nós a fita que se cruza

_**

* * *

**_

Eat You Alive

_**... Promessas feitas há algum tempo...**_

* * *

_Si quelqu'un aime une fleur qui n'existe qu'à un exemplaire dans les millions et les millions d'étoiles, ça suffit pour qu'il soit heureux quand il les regarde. Il se dit : " Ma fleur est là quelque part…" Mais si le mouton mange la fleur, c'est pour lui comme si, brusquement, toutes les étoiles s'éteignaient ! __Et ce n'est pas important ça ! – Le Petit Prince_

Deitado no chão, encolhido embaixo da cama de pedra fria, com os braços abraçando os joelhos de modo quase fetal jazia James; seu corpo já magro não sentia mais as dores, apesar de seus músculos latejarem. Estava temporariamente entorpecido . Seus olhos estavam focados na escuridão, na negritude, em busca de uma pequena fresta de luz; tentando desesperadamente guardar uma pequena lembrança de Lily. Dos seus cabelos macios e aromatizados em um tom doce de morango, do seu gosto, de seu sorriso. As lembranças eram tão depressivas... A falta, a perda, a dor e o pior de todas: a _impotência_.

Cada vez que os dementadores passavam pelo corredor em seus vultos negros, levavam consigo um momento de felicidade, deixando apenas um frio intenso por seu corpo, um arrepio, seus pelos se eriçavam e o único som que saia de sua boca em tom de lamentação e em forma de mantra era: Lily.

- Lily...

- Lily...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Pouquíssimos restaurantes ficam abertos até meia noite em Paris. De madrugada então é quase impossível encontrar um estabelecimento que funcione. Sirius estava parado na esquina da 6 Rue Coquilllère, esperando por Susana. A amiga portuguesa de Lily, que segundo ela, poderia ajudar e muito na soltura de James e isso era o que bastava para tal mudança de Estado.

Após alguns minutos de espera, Sirius percebe uma garota acenando na frente de um letreiro vermelho. Franze as sobrancelhas em estranhamento, mas, vai até o seu encontro. Passos são dados e logo ele está defronte a uma garota de cabelos castanhos claros e iris verde.

Satisfatoriamente falando a mesma língua, ela sorri e pede educadamente para que ele entre no estabelecimento, ao que ele fica indeciso.

- Vamos lá.... Você é Sirius Black, não?

Ele concorda com a cabeça. Misteriosamente sua voz sumiu.

- Então, vamos ser práticos. Meu nome é Susana Silva e eu estou morrendo de fome, facilitaria muito se você me acompanhasse nesse lanche a.... deixa eu ver – ela para e olha o seu relógio – Duas da manhã.

- Você é bem direta.

- Bem faz parte do meu trabalho, não? – ela fala enquanto senta em uma das cadeiras de madeira e relaxa. – Qual é o problema? Algo com a Lily?

- Sim e não.

Ela arquea a sobrancelha a espera de mais explicações.

- Eu tenho um amigo chamado James Potter, na verdade ele é como se fosse um irmão para mim. Nós estudamos em Hogwarts juntos e por três anos ele foi apaixonado por uma linda garota ruiva de olhos verdes...

- Lily.. – emendou Susana em tom óbvio.

- Sim. Ela sempre o rejeitou e, ele claro ficou frustrado. Mas algo aconteceu nesse ínterim eu suponho. – diz Sirius ao despedaçar mais um pãozinho.

- Supõe?

- Acho que rolou algo escondido entre ambos na escola, não sei...

- Hum. Típico da Lily.... tudo as escondidas. – ela fala observando o cardápio. – Vai querer algo senhor Black? – ela provoca.

- O mesmo que você.

- E eu que pensei que os ingleses eram puramente educados e tinham etiqueta... – ela fala pra si mesmo, ao que ele contorce o rosto questionadamente. – Nada não. Eu não falei nada. Bem, na verdade falei sim. Espero que você goste de sopa de cebola porque eu sou simplesmente viciada nessa.

Ele balança a cabeça e um sorriso surge em seus lábios.

- Ok, prossiga. – ela fala movimentando as mãos.

Xxxxx

_— Que quer dizer "cativar"?_

_— É uma coisa muito esquecida, disse a raposa. Significa "criar laços"._

_— Criar laços?_

_Exatamente, disse a raposa. Tu não és ainda para mim senão um garoto inteiramente igual a cem mil outros garotos. E eu não tenho necessidade de ti. E tu não tens também necessidade de mim. Não passo a teus olhos de uma raposa igual a cem mil outras raposas. Mas, se tu me cativas, nós teremos necessidade um do outro. Serás para mim o único no mundo. E eu serei para ti única no mundo.._

Lily joga furiosamente o livro, que cai fazendo um leve barulho no chão. Após o momento irritadiço, a ruiva pára, põe as mãos no ventre e começa a rir euforicamente, lágrimas descem por suas bochechas rosadas e ela se controla para não fazer xixi ali na cama mesmo. A gravidez tinha seus desconfortos: como um numero radical de idas ao banhero e ter rochas ao invés de seios.

O motivo de tal histeria se dava ao fato de Lily perceber como e quanto fora cativada. Cativada e amada. Protegida. E mesmo tão longe e com esperanças minimas, ainda sentia a emanação de calor que vinha com a presença de James. Era algo ilógico, até mesmo irracional, mas, ela sentia como se ele estivesse aqui e que tudo terminaria bem.

Era de se espantar o quanto a raposa do pequeno conto infantil estava certa, James para ela era único no mundo, sem comparações. E mesmo voltando ao tempo na época escolar, percebera o quão única era fora e era para ele, fazendo um sorriso largo nascer em seu rosto. Quão tola tinha sido!

Mas devido ao seu teimoso passado ela estava aqui, trancafiada em uma exuberante suite esperando por seu destino. Não estava sendo fácil desviar de todas as investidas de Josh, que cada vez eram mais fortes. Tentou dialogar sobre sua permanencia em carcere, tentando ao máximo possuir alguma possibilidade de fuga mas, ele era irredutivel e até mesmo certas vezes violento verbalmente.

A situação estava ficando insuportável.

Era insuportável.

Saindo das divagações negativas, ela desce ao chão e procura pelo livro. O seu acalento em épocas de exclusão total. Achando-o abre e continua a leitura daonde havia parado.

_Tu te tornas eternamente responsavel por tudo aquilo que cativas._

Fora nesse momento que Lily teve a certeza: James a salvaria.

Xxxxx

- Então, deixa eu ver se entendi. James seqüestrou a Lily para que ela se apaixonasse por ele, isso de fato ocorreu e eles se casaram de forma trouxa. Após algum tempo o ex- noivo dela apareceu levando-a consigo e prendendo James Potter por seqüestro e cárcere privado.

- Está certíssima, mas, eu tenho que dizer que ele não a forçou a se apaixonar por ele, apenas mostrou o que ela já sentia.

Ela rola os olhos e continua. - Mas, perae. Eles se casaram, isto por si só já anula qualquer crime que o Potter possa ter cometido.

- Mas, eles se casaram de forma _trouxa_. Lembre-se disso.

- Mas que eu saiba a Lily é nascida trouxa. Isso só mostra que ela renuncia em parte o seu direito de ser bruxa, assim como James.

- Renuncia como?

- Ela renunciou o direito de ser casar de forma bruxa, mágica, sabe. O que na verdade não é o grande problema, porque por um artigo da Constituição Intercional de Mágia, capítulo segundo, isso pode ocorrer e pode ser revertido com o nascimento do primeiro filho, neste caso ele tem que ser bruxo(a), se nascer um aborto tanto James quanto Lily se tornam trouxas.

- Trouxas com poderes. – ironiza Sirius.

- Sim, mas, impossibilitados de utilizá-los.

- Isso parece aceitável neste momento.

- Mais que aceitável meu caro Sirius Black. Agora, temos que agir, não é? Vamos de que forma para Londres, de forma trouxa ou por pó de flú.

- Da forma de Sirius Black, querida.- ele disse piscando o olho esquerdo – De moto.

Ela sorri com medo e o segue até sua moto.

- Você tem certeza que sabe pilotar isso. Porque olha, um amigo meu tentou e acabou no hospital por uma semana.

- Claro.

- Ele quebrou as pernas.

- Relaxa.

- E as costelas, a clavícula....

- Você quer parar de ser medrosa e subir logo. – disse impaciente.

- Você sabe que tanto o James quanto a Lily precisam de mim, não é? E de preferência viva.

- Sei, sei.

- Então seja cuidadoso. Ai – ela gritou quando Sirius ligou a moto.

- Pode me agarrar na cintura. – ele diz metido.

Ela coloca suas mãos em volta da cintura do moreno, embaixo da sua jaqueta de couro e pressiona fortemente.

- Eu disse que você poderia me abraçar, mas, eu também quero respirar.

Ela sorri amarelo e solta um pouco o abraço, sentindo o tremular da moto quando esta da a partida e começa a levitar de leve, subindo cada vez mais alto...

Xxxxx

Passos ecoavam lentamente nas paredes gélidas da prisão. Certamente eram humanos pensou ele, dementadores flutuavam, e isso, já o deixava mais atento. Ver um humano saudável, com quem pudesse conversar, era primordial nesse momento pois, caso contrário não saberia o quanto poderia agüentar até chegar à beira da loucura.

Os passos ainda se arrastavam e denotavam mais de uma pessoa. Lentamente esticou o corpo e pôs o seu rosto mais a frente, saindo à sombra da cama de pedra acima, duas pessoas estavam paradas. Remus com sua aparência cansada estava postado ao lado de um dos guardas, barbudo, sujo e de aparência rústica e depreciativa.

Alegrou-se e se pôs a sair de seu pequeno esconderijo; já de pé agarrou com ambas as mãos as barras enferrujadas e sorriu fracamente para o amigo.

- Como você está? – perguntou Remus de forma triste ao ver o estado físico do amigo.

- Agüentando.

- Já falamos com todas as pessoas possíveis. Dumbledore está conosco e parece que sua saída está mais breve a cada instante.

- Isto é bom. E o Sirius?

- Parece estar enterrado no Ministério junto com a sua defensora. Passa a maior parte do tempo lá.

- Defensora?

- Susana. Ela é uma amiga da Lily.

- E... Como ela está?

- Trancada. Conseguimos falar com ela graças ao Peter que foi em sua forma animaga até o quarto dela na mansão dos Mcclain. Ele disse que ela se assustou tanto – Remus abriu um sorriso ao pensar na lembrança – Que começou a bater nele com uma almofada mas, que depois que percebeu quem era e que poderia ajudar o abraçou tão forte que quase quebrou suas costelas.

James riu. – Impossível ela quebrar as costelas dele. Há muita camada de gordura para isso.

- Ela está trancada? Mas está machucada ou algo assim?

- Pelo que Peter me contou não. Ele a deixa trancada em um dos quartos para que não fuja, claro, que sem varinha e com milhares de guardas.

- Eu preciso tirá-la de lá.

- James... Os convites já foram entregues. Ele quase veio aqui mas, o Sirius quebrou a cara dele quando ele cogitou essa hipótese quando foi entregar o convite na casa de seus pais.

James coçou a cabeça de forma nervosa e apertou mais forte as barras. – Me tira daqui Remus... ou, pelo menos, não permita que ela se case, faz alguma coisa com Sirius e o Peter, mas por favor não deixa.

- Eu vou fazer o possível.

- Faça o impossível em nome da nossa amizade. È tudo que eu te peço.

- Ok. Seus pais querem vir aqui, James.

- Não. Não quero que minha mãe me veja assim.

- Já se passou duas semanas James, ela está desesperada.

- Não. Você mesmo disse que logo sairei daqui.

- James.

- Não.

Xxxxxxxx

- Não sabia que o Ministério da Magia daqui era assim, tão lotado. O que é esse elevador? Eu não respiro.

- Dê graças que estamos de manhã e as pessoas estão cheirosas.. - Sirius sorri

- Muito engraçado Sr. Black, foi de muita valia para alguem que virou a noite acordado. - ela alfinetou.

- Mas, eu sou infinitamente cheiroso.

Ela rola os olhos.

- Qual andar?

- Primeiro vamos para o quinto, no Departamento de Direito Mágico Internacional e depois vamos ao décimo, ao Tribunal.

- De escada?

- O que tem? Quer que eu te conte estorinhas para acalentar o seu tempo?

- Me distraia. Conte-me sobre você e a ruiva.

- Bem, eu e Lily sempre nos encontrávamos em Paris nas férias. Nossos pais são amigos desde infância e sempre se encontravam nas férias de verão e na época em que não estudávamos a maior parte de dezembro e janeiro.

- Vocês são bem ligadas então.

- Sim. Em um ano na festa de Saint Nicolas, apostamos quem comeria mais biscoitos de canela. Lily ganhou comendo 25 unidades mas também vomitou durante toda a noite. A mesma coisa aconteceu com Éclairs 15 unidades de Champagne Framboise. Ela é uma devoradora.

- Não sabia desse lado maroto da Evans. Para quem criticava tanto os Marotos....

Xxxxx

- Senhorita, aqui esta o seu café da manha: torradas, ovos mexidos, leite e chá. – disse o elfo magricela.

- Obrigada. – disse uma Lily cansada de tanto vomitar saindo do banheiro.

- A senhora precisa de algo a mais.

- Não. Pode se retirar. - e com um pequeno aceno com a cabeça a pequena e magricela criatura desapareceu.

- E eu que pensei que você gostasse de Marco pólo? Mandei buscar na Mariage Fréres só pra você. - disse Josh, adentrando com sua pose autoritaria sobre o quarto.

- Pois perdeu o seu tempo. - disse uma Lily enojada.

- Não gosta desse? - ele diz segurando com as pontas dos dedos a alça da xicara.

- Não.

- E qual você gosta?

- Não vai ser com chás que você vai ver um sorriso no meu rosto,

- Qual chá você gosta , Lily? – diz serio.

- Rouge Bourbon.

- Pois, então não beba este. – ele diz derramando todo o chá no carpete. – Vou mandar buscá-lo.

Lily levanta furiosa e grita.

- Você não vê? Eu não quero nada. Nem você, nem os seus chás.

- Você não tem o que querer. - ele diz a olhando, seus olhos em fúria.

- Quem você pensa que é para me dizer o que eu quero e o que eu não quero.

- Seu futuro esposo.

- Seu imbecil.... eu já sou casada.

- Como? - ele diz com um sorriso sarcastico.

- Você ainda não percebeu esse anel no meu dedo. – ela diz mostrando-o – ele significa CASADA com letras garrafais seu idiota.

- E quem vai acreditar nisso? Quem vai confirmar isso? Você? O Potter? Ou o maldito padre trouxa?

- Eu não posso casar, você sabe disso..

- Mas eu espero que você arranje uma ótima justificativa para esse anel no seu dedo. Uma em que a _coerção_ seja o ponto principal, caso contrario, o pequeno monstrinho que esta crescendo na sua barriga irá sofrer as conseqüências.

- Como?

- E também sugiro que tome o chá.

Ela se joga na frente dele e o segura pelo braço.

- O que você quis dizer? - diz estreitando o olhar.

- Que caso você não tome o chá, o seu monstrinho irá morrer... – ele diz sorrindo

- Você está me envenenando?

- Lily, minha querida. Vale tudo no amor e na guerra, não?

Xxxxx

xxx

xx

x

Livro: O Pequeno Principe/ Le Petit Prince - Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

n/a: Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. "Ele" foi refeito várias vezes, e infelizmente não chegou a ser o supra-sumo da minha adoração. Agradeço desde já todos os comentários e espero que possam me perdoar pela minha constante ausência.

Três estórias minhas estão em HIATUS: Love, Inalcanzable e No I in threesome. Não sei como continua-las e, se alguém tiver alguma idéia e quiser contribuir com a sua imaginação estarei muito agradecida.

Ninha Baudelaire

* * *


	14. Chapter 14 Promo

**Olá! Bem, obviamente este não é um capítulo. E eu, como qualquer leitora também odeio esses avisos promocionais mas, creio que este é por um bom motivo.**

**Passei quase dois anos sem escrever nada, tive uma serie crise de identidade, sério. Superei depois de muitos medicamentos homeopáticos, livros de auto ajuda e novel sagas ( coisa que amo), além da ajuda da familia e amigos né.**

**Tali e Lari são duas leitoras antigas desde da época de Agoraphobia. De leitoras viraram amigas e posso dizer que durante todo esse tempo elas encheram o meu saco (haha no bom sentido), tive uma overdose de incentivo a voltar a escrever e eis que chegamos ao motivo desse texto: estou lançando uma nova fic, sim! É uma estória que me persegue; passei semanas conversando com a Tali e acertando o enredo, discutindo o prólogo, definindo as personalidades, trejeitos físicos e ficando apavorada.**

**Bem, ela se chama Vermillion, é AU, é perva (como se eu soubesse escrever de outro jeito) e vai ao ar todas as sextas, começando desta 25/02. **

**Espero que leiam, nem que for um pouquinho. Dêem um credito e eu espero não decepcioná-las. Afinal, ultimamente tá triste a situação das fics, elas desapareceram.**

**Quanto a _OMFG, Eat you Alive e NO I in Threesome_, eu realmente espero que Vermillion me dê inspiração.**

**Beijocas**

**N. Baudelaire**


End file.
